Parenthood Lessons
by Blazingstarz258
Summary: Seika High School's new parenthood class has Misaki Ayuzawa and Takumi Usui paired up. Misaki obviously isn't too thrilled about being partners with that "perverted alien". How will they overcome the challenges of parenthood together?
1. Mama and Papa

**Author's note**: this is my first Maidsama story, so I hope you all like it!

I will be referring to the characters by their first names by the way.

**Chapter One**: Mama and Papa

Misaki Ayuzawa walked to school alongside her two other friends Sakura and Shizuko.

The proud student council president wore her usual uniform which was a skirt and a green overcoat along with a red bow. Even though she came from a poor background, she was always sure to hold herself with confidence. To her, a person's worth was not based on their material wealth, but on their willingness and ability to work hard.

Sakura and Shizuko were chatting excitedly about this interesting event coming up at school while the student council president had other things on her mind.

_Has all of the paperwork been filed yet for the upcoming school play? The events committee chair, Hiro, better have it all sorted out or else he is getting a mouthful today._

"Misaki?"

"Huh?" Misaki snapped out of her train of thought when she heard Sakura call her name.

"You always look like your head is in the clouds."

"That's because our Misaki is Seika's beloved and hardworking student council president." The bespectacled girl said with confidence. "She probably has better things on her mind than what we are talking about."

It was true that Misaki was a very hardworking president who strived to make life at Seika better for the school's 20% female population. To the females of the school, she was their revered idol. However most of the remaining 80% male population saw Misaki as the monstrous president. Every time a male student created disorder in the school, they were 100% guaranteed to face the wrath of the demonic female president. It was rather obvious that she hated males.

_There are so many pig headed males at Seika… I have to make sure they don't ruin the peace of the school and cause more trouble to the girls._

She mentally grumbled.

While Misaki was thinking about some of the annoying mishaps last week caused by the school's male population, a certain boy's image appeared in her mind. This certain boy seemed to enjoy annoying Misaki in both her school and work life.

The president realized that she was spending more time than she liked thinking about this person. She tried to snap out of it by shaking her head furiously.

"I'm sort of excited for our upcoming parenthood class this afternoon!" Sakura beams. "I've always wanted to know what it's like to raise a child."

"I don't know how you find the concept of tending to a constantly crying and hungry baby exciting?" Shizuko utters. "To be honest I feel that the money used for the parenthood class should have been used somewhere else."

"Are you alright Misaki?" Sakura looks at Misaki worried.

"Y-yeah I am… I just needed to er – wake myself up." The president nervously smiles.

Misaki silently agreed with what Shizuko said but it was a certain philanthropic person's decision to donate electronic babies to Seika High School. The intent behind this generous donation was so that a parenthood class could be an offered elective course. Just recently the school board approved of the new class and allowed students to sign up for it. It was of course mostly girls who signed up since like Sakura, some were excited about motherhood. There were some boys who signed up thinking that it was going to be an easy "A" course and that it was an opportunity to be with a bunch of girls.

Sakura forced Misaki and Shizuko to sign up just last week and today was going to be the first day of the parenthood class. The reason Misaki took the class because she thought it was a good chance to get to know what it was like to raise a child. In the future, she would like to get married and start a family.

_I'm a bit too young to be thinking about settling down…_

-T-T-T-T-T-T-

It was now the last class of the day and the most anticipated one. The classroom was filled with girls chattering excitedly and boys checking out which girls were cute.

Misaki and her two friends sat in the back, waiting for the class to begin.

The student council president sighed, still thinking about her presidential duties.

Suddenly she feels this hand go on her head and ruffle her hair.

"What the-?!" She exclaims.

"I did not expect to see you here Ayuzawa." A male voice purrs into her ears.

Misaki's insides immediately jumped and her heart jolted. She knew exactly who this person was.

"Usui… why the hell are you here at all?" Misaki fumes as she turns her head so that she was looking straight at Usui's grinning face. "Are you being an even weirder perverted stalker?!"

"It's not called stalking if we happen to be coincidentally in the same room~" Takumi grins wider.

Takumi Usui, Seika High School's very popular male figure. He is well known for his good grades and extreme athleticism but it is his good looks that make him very noticeable. His blonde hair, beautiful face and dashing smile were his winning points. His popularity extended out to both genders, especially with the girls. A majority of girls agree that one of the positive aspects of Seika is the presence of Takumi. A few times a week he would receive love confessions but he would reject every confession. This made every student wonder – what type of girl was Takumi Usui into?

Seeing Takumi's amused expression ticked Misaki off. She could feel the steam literally coming out of her head.

"To answer your question, I decided to take the parenthood class because I had a lot of free time on my hands. Seeing you here makes me barely contain my excitement." The blonde boy flashes his winning smile.

Misaki could feel her heart jolt up even more. Her face was turning a faint shade of pink without her being aware of it. The president tried to say something back but was speechless.

"I'll see you around hopefully." Takumi ruffles Misaki's hair once more before leaving her side.

"What a perverted weirdo…" She mutters lowly.

"You and Usui-san seem quite close." Shizuko has an amused grin.

"No-no way are we close at all! He just likes to bother me!" Misaki waves her hands in front of her face.

"He just wants to get to be around you, like a loyal dog." Sakura beams.

_Sometimes he acts like an adorable dog. Wait… why am I thinking such a thing?!_

When the bell rang, a tall, slender female figure walked into the room pushing what appeared to be a large crate with wheels. Her breathtaking presence made everybody hush in silence. Most of the males' eyes were glued to the woman.

"Hello everybody, I am going to be your parenthood teacher Ms. Taka." The tall woman's voice was strong and clear. She held herself in confidence and looked very serious. Ms. Taka was wearing a black skirt, blazer and red glasses. Her skin was a flawless white color and her brown hair was tied up in a bun.

_Ms. Taka must be a new teacher_. Misaki mentally notes.

"By the end of this month, you all will know what it is like to raise a child. TV shows make it look like such a simple task that hardly requires care, but that is far from reality. I hope that when this class is over, you all will understand how much hardship and sacrifices your parents made to raise each and every one of you. Be glad that none of you are getting twins, since that is just double the stress."

Most of the students in the room were looking very nervous at this point. The fervor earlier quickly disappeared like an extinguished candle.

"Each of you will be partnered up with another individual. Seeing as how there are is an uneven ratio of boys to girls, some partnerships will be of the same gender. No matter, you and your partner are expected to work together to be the parents of your electronic baby for the month."

Ms. Taka opens up the large crate and reveals an electronic baby. It looked like a very realistic baby overall.

"Each and every one of these babies is programmed to be as real as possible. It will cry when it is hungry, wants to be held or is disturbed. The baby automatically records a log of how long it cries. Your goal is to make sure that the baby is immediately attended to it when it cries because it will cry for a very long time. Here's a demonstration."

The teacher takes out a remote which turns on the electronic baby that was in her hands. The baby makes cooing noises which makes most of the girls say "awwww"

However a second later, Ms. Taka hits the baby in the back of the head (some gasps were heard), making the baby start wailing out loud. The baby's cry was also very realistic and not a pleasant sound at all.

"If any of you try to use violence against the baby to make it to be quiet, it will only make the baby get louder. Got it?" Ms. Taka gives everybody a serious stare, especially towards the boys in the room.

The teacher proceeds to gently rock the baby in her arms, which makes the baby quiet down.

"Rearing children is no easy task, which is why I assigned partnerships. There will be unfortunately some situations in which one parent slacks off from their child duties. This class is also meant to teach you how hard child rearing can be on a marriage."

Some concerned chatter could be heard from the students.

"I will now call out the partnerships. You will stick with your partner throughout this entire parenting process and I will only allow switching partners in emergency situations." Ms. Taka uses a remote to turn off the electronic baby in her hands. The baby is returned back into the crate. She takes out a clip board and begins calling out the pairs.

When a pair was called, each person would get up to the front of the classroom and be handed a baby. The pair would then sit together while attending to their baby.

While other students were being called up, Misaki's mind drifted away. She was starting to feel fatigued and burnt out. It was no surprise because she only had one hour of sleep last night.

The president returned from Maid Latte the night before later than usual and was supposed to finish up a very important research paper. She was able to muster all of her strength to stay up and finish up the paper, but at the cost of her precious sleep.

"Misaki Ayuzawa…"

Misaki's ears immediately picked up her name being called.

"And Takumi Usui."

Her jaw dropped and she could feel her world turning upside down

_WHY THE HELL AM I PARTNERED UP WITH THAT PERVERT?!_

Her entire mind was on red alert.

Many students were whispering to each other animatedly.

"Thank goodness I didn't get paired up with the demon president."

"Misaki-san is so lucky to be with Usui! I wanted to be paired up with him."

"Those two might actually be a cute couple."

"I feel sorry for the baby if it's a boy… the demonic president has no mercy towards boys."

Did she hear her name called out correctly? Was this all just a nightmare that she could just wake up?

"Misaki!" Sakura calls out. "Go up there!"

Misaki slowly forces herself to get up to the front of the classroom.

Takumi Usui was already up there and stares at Misaki while smirking.

"Looks like we're going to be parents." The blonde boy has on a very pleased expression.

_Of all the people I had to be partnered up with_

Misaki wanted to very badly ask Ms. Taka for another partner but Ms. Taka said she would only give changes to emergency situations. However Misaki considered this situation to be an emergency. While she was feeling very grumpy, she mustered all of her willpower to regain her usual calm composure. She restrained herself from gritting her teeth in frustration.

Ms. Taka goes into the crate and holds out the electronic baby.

"Your baby is a girl named Clara. Take good care of her since she is going to be your child for the next month."

"Ayuzawa and I promise to be good parents to our little girl, right Ayuzawa?"

"Uh yeah of course!" Misaki immediately grabs a hold of Clara.

Clara, the electronic baby, was activated by a press of a remote. The baby immediately came to "life" and began making some gurgling noises. Misaki couldn't help but let out an "aw" when she held the baby in her arms. Even though it wasn't a real baby, she began to feel an attachment to it. Perhaps it was her natural female instinct kicking in.

She was walking back to her sitting spot along with Takumi.

The students would be graded by a few different aspects. One factor was how long the baby cries. Each baby was able to record how long it would cry, so the longer it cried, the more the student's grade was at risk. The main aspect was the daily journal each student was supposed to keep along with photographed images. Every day each partnership was supposed to photograph pictures of their baby and keep an elaborate journal on everything that happened to the baby.

Once the class session was over, everybody left the classroom and began discussing ways on how to take care of a child. Some people were busy during certain hours, so everybody had to organize and allocate specific times when a person "parent" would take care of the child.

"I can't believe we get to experience raising a child together. To think that our relationship progressed that quickly." Takumi was about to put his arm around Misaki's shoulders, but she immediately separated from him.

"We don't even have any sort of relationship going on!" The president roars.

"For our child to grow up well, she should be aware of how much her mama and papa love each other."

"Who the hell could love a space alien like you?!" Misaki spat out.

"What are you talking about? I'm very lovable."

"Why are you following me around? I have to head to the student council room to finish up some paperwork."

"I can't let mama worry about Clara while hard at work. How about if I stay with you to help take care of Clara?"

"I don't want you constantly following me around! I can take care of our child just fine."

"Oh~ You just said our, which means you do acknowledge that the both of us worked hard to have this child."

Misaki blushed furiously at what Takumi just implied. She immediately shook her head and returns to shouting at him.

"Anyways, just leave me alone!"

"Or how about if I just take care of Clara by myself until you're done with your work?"

Misaki definitely could not let Takumi be with Clara by himself. Who knows what kinds of trouble he would get into?

"Ms. Taka said that we have to learn how to be responsible parents. I should start by helping mama take care of our baby."

"First of all – STOP REFERRING TO ME AS MAMA!"

"Do you prefer it if I call you dear? Or even sweetie or honey?"

"I PREFER NONE OF THOSE!"

Suddenly the baby started crying. Misaki was freaking out. Her anger at Takumi melted away.

"Oh no I was too loud and woke Clara up! What do I do?!" The president was frantically trying to figure out what to do next. She never had any experience in child care which meant she was clueless on how to deal with a crying baby.

Takumi immediately takes Clara from Misaki's arms.

"Papa's got you Clara. Mama is just having a bad day."

He puts the baby in his arms and gently rocks it.

"Twinkle twinkle little stars. How I wonder what you are. Up above the sky so high, mama and papa will always treasure you like a diamond in the sky."

Takumi's rendition of twinkle little stars calmed Clara down and made the baby coo happily. He continued to sing nursery songs to Clara for another few minutes until she fell asleep.

"Be sure to keep your voice down mama. You'll wake up Clara again." His eyes were glued to the sleeping electronic baby.

Even though Takumi generally annoyed Misaki, he had his moments when he was very charming. The way he calmed down Clara made him look like a real father. A smile escapes from Misaki's lips.

"Have you calmed down yet Ayuzawa?"

"Y-yeah… I'll leave you to take care of Clara."

Takumi and Misaki went into the student council room and saw the rest of the members were already inside. Misaki was the only student council figure with an electronic baby, making her baby become the object of attention.

"Your baby looks so cute." Shouichirou Yukimura, the student council vice president, says while making funny faces to the baby.

Misaki wasn't sure if the baby could perceive Shouichirou's silly faces so she was just standing there smiling awkwardly.

"Clara certainly has her mama's cuteness." Takumi says half sniggering.

Misaki did the best to ignore what Takumi was saying. She got herself into her student council president mode and was continuously talking to the other members about a variety of topics.

When the student council work was done, it was now late afternoon and all of the other members had already left. It was now just Misaki and Takumi alone in the room along with Clara.

"I'm beat…" Misaki sighs while laying her head on a desk. She wasn't sure how much longer her energy would last. One thing she really yearned for was sleep.

"Don't you have to go the maid latte today?" Takumi reminds the president.

Misaki's body shot up as if she was struck by a bolt of lightning.

_OH CRAP!_

"Work huh… how am I going to explain to everybody about our situation?" Misaki looks at Clara while nervous sweat drops came down her face.

Misaki's day was far from over.

**Author's note**: Feel free to comment and share any ideas you have for further development of this story.


	2. Helping Hand

**Author's Note**: Thank you everybody for the reviews and support! I feel so flattered.

**Chapter 2:** Helping Hand

Ms. Taka provided all of her students with strollers so that they can easily transport their electronic baby around. She also had students carry along a bag that contained essentials for taking care of the baby.

Meanwhile the sun was nearly setting and it was time for Misaki to head to Maid Latte. The student council president had no choice but to find a part time job to support her household. With the absence of her father in the household, that meant only Misaki's mother was supporting the entire family.

Misaki took it upon herself to find a job so that her mother would not have to be too overwhelmed. She was lucky enough to find an occupation at the Maid Latte since the pay was fairly high. However being a maid meant that she would have to deal with the type of people she despised the most: males. Unfortunately she developed distaste towards men ever since her father left the family. Her mother told Misaki stories about her father was a wasteful man, which reinforced Misaki's negative views of men even more.

Overall she did not hate her job since she enjoyed working with her coworkers. If she did not find work at the Maid Latte, then she would have been forced to undertake a physically laboring job. At the age of 16 she already knew how harsh life was and had to learn how to grow up quickly. She knew the reality that there would be nobody out there to rescue her.

She did not anticipate discovering a person that would be willing to help her whenever she faltered in her step or fell down.

Takumi and Misaki headed to Maid Latte while pushing the stroller that held their baby girl named Clara. Clara was right now asleep since Takumi was able to sing the nursery songs earlier.

"How is it that you're so good with children?" Misaki asks Takumi curiously.

"It's a secret~" Takumi smirks, causing a small part of Misaki to get annoyed.

"You know… it's not necessary for you to come to Maid Latte with me. Why don't you head off home already?"

"C'mon mama, you shouldn't act so cruel to Clara's papa. Ms. Taka said that we need to work together to raise our child."

"Clara isn't even a real child at all…"

"Don't let Clara hear you say such cruel things."

-T-T-T-T-T-T-

"Misa-chan and Usui-kun have a child?!" Satsuki, the manager of Maid Latte stares in disbelief.

Takumi and Misaki arrived at the Maid Latte through its back door. The president insisted that they do not make a scene going through the front door since the two of them were bringing along a child. The Maid Latte's other employees were already there and getting ready for the night time busy hours.

When Satsuki noticed Takumi and Misaki arriving with a baby in a stroller, it looked like she was about to pass out from excitement.

"It's not a real child at all; it's just an electronic baby." Misaki points out, noticing her manager's sudden overwhelming moe aura.

Pink flowers were sprouting out from the Maid Latte manager.

"I have to admit that it was very coincidental that you two got paired up for this assignment." Erika smiles amused.

"It must be fate that paired the two of us together." The blonde haired boy gives Misaki a loving expression.

"I say it must be rotten luck that I had to be partnered up with you!" Misaki blushes while pointing an angry finger at Takumi.

Honoka, another maid employee, comes to the back area where everybody was at after she was finished attending to the customers. The 20 year old maid looks over at the scene before her and grins darkly.

"Oh?~ Looks like Misaki and Takumi went as far as already having a kid together."

"GAH…!" Those words made Misaki transform into an ice statue. A cold breeze could be felt from her being.

"When did you two ever create a kid?" Honoka continued her teasing.

The other maids smiled awkwardly.

"Hm… it must have been when -…"Before Takumi could say anymore, Misaki snaps out of her frozen state and stuffs a nearby rice ball into his mouth.

"Don't say such unnecessary things you pervert." Misaki grumbles under her breath

The president maid then cleared her throat and regained her usual composure.

"How about you leave this place now Usui?" Misaka said as more of a command than a suggestion. "I can handle Clara right now since she's asleep."

"What about if she wakes up and starts crying? What if that happens while you're working and Clara's cries disturb the shop? I'm sure you will find that troublesome." Takumi reasons.

"Hm… Usui-kun is right." The manager points out. "Usui-kun can stay here and help out in the back kitchen while watching over your baby."

"Wha-?! How can you suggest such a thing manager!"

"I don't want mama to worry about unnecessary things." The blonde boy grins. "Let papa help you out. A mama and papa should be able to rely on each other."

"Awwww…!" Satsuki's aura breaks out in more pink flowers.

"I can't trust you to be all alone with our electronic baby." Misaki admits bluntly.

"Do you really think I am that irresponsible?" Takumi asks. "Clara is our important child that we both have to take care of. I didn't think you thought so lowly of me Ayuzawa."

Takumi came so close to Misaki's face that she could even feel his breath. A slight pinkness could be seen from the maid's face.

"Just take care of our baby while I work!" Misaki storms off to the changing lockers.

"She'll come around eventually." The manager sighs.

Misaki was busy as usual attending to customers. Today Takumi was not one of the regular customers since he was in the back kitchen helping out the cooking staff and taking care of Clara.

After her break halfway through her shift, she hears the sounds of a customer entering into the shop. She pulls together her usual maid persona and greets the customer.

"Welcome master." She brightly smiles.

However her smile immediately disappears when she sees who the customer was.

"Aren't you happy to see your husband and daughter?" A certain blonde haired boy says after he was greeted by Misaki. He was with Clara and the electronic baby was in her stroller.

Misaki gave a look of pure horror and mutters lowly.

"What the hell are you doing here being a customer today?! Why aren't you in the kitchen?"

"Ah well, the staff said that they had enough people helping out. Also our precious Clara wanted to see you at work today."

Takumi begins tickling the baby's stomach, making the baby let out a small giggle.

Misaki sighs, accepting her fate.

"Alright master… please take a seat and let me know when you are ready to order." She was forcing a smile.

"Of course mama, do your best today since our daughter is here." Takumi goes to the nearest table while pushing the stroller.

Once Takumi was seated, he takes out Clara and begins holding her, rocking her in his arms.

"This is mama's part time job. She works very hard to make sure nobody else finds out about this job so this will be our little secret."

The whisper was audible enough for Misaki to hear.

"I personally think mama looks very alluring~" Takumi continues in a purring tone.

"Don't say such things to a baby!" The maid president looks at Takumi with a fuming expression.

"Why can't I let our baby know about how much papa loves mama?" Takumi gives Misaki a wink.

Misaki's face turns red and she resisted the urge to scream at him.

Meanwhile the staff in the back was watching the spectacle before them.

"They really do make such a lovely couple~" The manager coos.

"If only Misaki wasn't such a dense person ho-ho-ho-ho-ho." Honoka darkly laughs.

The manager and the rest of the maids sweat drop nervously.

"Looks like dark Honoka has appeared again." Erika nervously smiles.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-

At closing time Misaki and the other maids cleaned up the shop and got changed back into their civilian clothing. Misaki yawns loudly and feels her eyes becoming heavier and heavier.

_I really need to catch up on sleep tonight…_

The student council president had incredible endurance, but used up too much of her energy going to school, performing her president duties and working at the Maid Latte. Also, it didn't help that her partner for the parenthood class was a certain perverted alien. Just thinking about Takumi made her irritated.

Takumi left the shop 30 minutes before its closing time along with Clara. He promised to deliver Clara to her house since he knew where Misaki lived. The president's hopes of a good night's sleep were dwindling away since she knew she would have to spend the rest of the night tending to her baby.

At this point she was slightly regretting signing up for the class.

"Misaki are you alright?" Satsuki looks at Misaki, worried.

"Y-yeah I am." Misaki pulls out a smile. "I'm just feeling a bit tired and stressed, nothing too unusual."

"Now that you have a newborn baby, you'll be a lot busier." Erika voices out.

"I-it's not like it's a real baby, so I should be fine."

"When my older sister had her baby, she was up for a lot of nights and was always tired." Erika says. "At least you have Takumi-san to help out."

"I don't need that guy's help." Misaki grumbles.

_I am Seika High School's president; I can do anything if I put my mind to it._

"Everybody has their limits. There's nothing wrong with accepting some help every now and then." Erika advises.

"It's not that I don't trust him…" Misaki admits. "He's usually always there for me, ready to help me up whenever I fall down."

"He looked like a genuine father today since he took very good care of Clara." Satsuki recalls.

"Perhaps his enthusiasm comes from the fact that he's paired up with Misaki-san." Honoka interjects.

Misaki tried not to listen to the other girls as she quickly gathered her things and tried to get back home.

"I'll let you have the day off tomorrow if you want to spend more time with your daughter and Takumi-kun." Satsuki mentions.

"Uh… it's alright, I need to work as much as possible."

"Come on now Misaki, you need to give yourself a break every once in a while. You're still young!"

"Most young people at this age don't have to worry about taking care of a baby." The maid president sighs.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-

Misaki arrives home, opening the door slowly and taking off her shoes.

"I'm home…" She tiredly announces.

"Ahhh onee-chan." Suzuna, Misaki's younger sister says. "I didn't know you had been carrying a child until now."

Misaki resisted the urge to do a face palm.

"It's not a real baby you know, just a fake electronic one."

"Oh really? It seems a lot like a real one if you ask me."

"So where is the baby?"

"In the kitchen, the nice boy who brought it here insisted on helping out around the house." Suzuna answers.

Misaki's eyes go wide and she looks distraught

"Wait… who is here?!"

The air was now filled with a pleasant aroma of cooking food. It was obviously not Misaki's mom's cooking, but the cooking of somebody with an experience of a top notch chef.

The delicious smell made Misaki's stomach involuntarily growl.

"If you're hungry onee-chan, the nice boy is making us some food."

_THAT PERVERT IS HERE IN MY HOUSE?!_ The president mentally screams in horror.

Misaki immediately rushes to the kitchen and looks at the scene before her. Her jaw drops.

Her mother was using a knife to peel bunny apples while watching over Clara. Clara was sleeping despite what was going on around her. The last part that made Misaki's jaw drop was seeing Takumi using the kitchen to create a spectacular meal. Even though Misaki's household did not have any extravagant ingredients, Takumi was able to create a masterpiece.

"You've arrived just in time, mama." Takumi turns around, staring at Misaki's eyes with a smile. The blonde boy was stirring up some food in the frying pan.

Misaki could feel a mixture of embarrassment and frustration boiling within her very being.

"Didn't I specifically tell you to just drop off Clara and then leave?"

"I would be an irresponsible parent if I let you single handedly take care of the baby. You look tired after all, let's all have some dinner and relax."

Takumi finishes up what he was making and places the food into 4 separate dishes.

He carefully places the dishes onto the dining table.

"Usui-kun's cooking looks good." Misaki's mom smiles brightly.

Before Misaki could consider eating the food Takumi made, Clara let out a very loud cry.

"W-what's going on?" Misaki was of course clueless about babies in general.

"Onee-chan, I think your baby is hungry." Suzuna points out.

"Oh right! Um…" The president looked around the room frantically trying to find something that a baby could eat.

"Calm down mama, remember that Ms. Taka provided everybody with a bottle that would automatically feed the electronic baby."

Takumi takes out a baby bottle that came out of the bag of baby supplies provided by the parenthood class.

The blonde boy places Clara in one arm and puts the bottle into the baby's mouth.

"It's alright Clara, your papa and mama won't let you go hungry."

The baby stopped crying as soon as the bottle reached into its mouth.

Misaki sighs of relief seeing Takumi handling the situation very calmly. She was very impressed at how good he was with the baby.

"Mama should eat too or else she won't have enough strength for the night."

"Why do you insist on calling me mama…?" Misaki grumbles annoyed.

The president sits down and begins eating Takumi's cooking. It wasn't her first time eating a dish he made. She remembered the time when the kitchen staff was short-handed and Takumi proved his cooking skills by creating an amazing omelet rice. One thing she always wanted to ask him – why was he so good at cooking?

"Usui-san's food is amazing! You could be a five star chef one day." Suzuna praises.

"Alright Usui… I thank you for making dinner and taking care of Clara. So will you please leave my house?" Misaki glares at Takumi.

"I'll leave eventually." The blonde boy grins widely. "Your mother said I could stay for the night to help take care of the baby. It'll be just like if we were actually a couple with a baby."

CLANK

The president immediately dropped her spoon.

"Y-you're staying here?"

"You're always so tired Misaki so I thought it would be nice to have somebody help out around here. He insisted that he would not trouble us." Misaki's mother mentions.

_But he'll trouble me!_

"I have everything I need to stay here for the night. I'll take care of Clara when she wakes up in the middle of the night."

"Geez, you shouldn't be the only one doing all of the parenting!"

"It would be bad if you suddenly collapsed out of exhaustion." Takumi puts Clara back into her stroller and then places a hand on Misaki's head. "Let other people help you out."

"Tch…" Misaki sighs defeated. "Everybody has been telling me to take it easy today."

She hadn't told anybody else how she hasn't slept in over 24 hours.

"After dinner, take a shower and then go to sleep." The blonde boy insists.

"Don't tell me when I should shower!"

-T-T-T-T-T-T-

That night Misaki was at her desk, doing some future preparation work. She could feel her eyes be really heavy and was nodding on and off.

"Alright, I can keep this up… sleep is for the week."

"Sleep is necessary for the human body to properly function." A voice purrs into her ears.

"GAH!" Misaki nearly falls off her chair. "Why the hell are you in my room?" She turns her head and looks at Takumi who was right behind her."

"I'm letting you know that I have the situation under control. Do you have any idea how worried I am about mama?"

"You have no reason to worry about me." Misaki retorts back.

Misaki looks directly into Takumi's eyes and could feel her heart beat faster.

She then sighs and admits. "Without your help, I would have no idea how to take care of Clara or stop her from crying. You seem to have this special bond with her; I can tell you care about her even if she is not real. Thank you very much for everything."

"Not a problem at all." The blonde boy smiles back, with a hint of red on his cheeks. "Now you better rest or else I'll force you to sleep."

"Why do you insist on saying such weird things?"

"I like to see your reaction." Takumi leaves the room, leaving a rather flustered Misaki.

"How come he makes me feel so weird?" She resumes back to her work.

Half an hour later her head was on top of her desk as she was fast asleep.

Takumi enters into the room and sees a sleeping Misaki. He smiles softly and gently and carefully carries Misaki into her bed.

"Good night Ayuzawa."

The blonde boy puts the blanket over the sleeping girl and kisses her on the head before leaving her room.


	3. Even a Maid Can Be a Mom

**Author's Note**: It's been about a month since my last update, so sorry about that! I've been really busy with school. I won't be updating on a regular basis since I'm still going to be busy with schoolwork.

**Chapter 3**: Even a Maid Can Be a Mom

Misaki wakes up bright and early in the morning at the sound of her alarm clock. She opens up her eyes and sees that she was in her bed.

_Wait, did I actually fall asleep on my bed?  
_

That thought raced through the maid's mind. She wasn't really sure what happened last night. The last thing she remembered was reading through her biology text book and then suddenly blacking out. Usually she would have found herself asleep at her desk.

There was only one logical explanation to how she ended up on her bed.

"That alien…" She sighs. A smile escapes from her lips at the thought of that certain alien.

Misaki pushes away the blanket on her and stretches while yawning. It had been a while since she slept this well. She slept without waking up at all, as if there was no loud noise to disturb her sleep.

However the odd part was how quiet it was last night.

Suddenly she remembered about the baby and how Takumi had been taking care of it. How in the world did Takumi manage to take care of the baby at night? She recalled that their teacher told them about how the electronic baby would simulate a real life baby. Real life babies cried often at night meaning that one of the parents would have to wake up and tend to it.

It did not take her long to get ready for the morning and change into her school uniform. She walked down the stairs and could smell something sweet come from the kitchen.

Was this another creation from that alien?

Once Misaki walks into the dining room she saw plates of pancakes piled on with fruit, whipped cream and other toppings.

"W-what's all of this?"

"Oh good morning my dear wife~" A blonde haired boy appears before her.

"Don't refer to me as your wife!" The president screams at him.

"Getting riled up this early in the morning?" Takumi grins. "You sure are feeling spirited today. I assume you slept well."

"Y-yeah I did…" The image of Takumi possibly carrying her to her bed ran through her mind. A slight faint blush could be seen on her face.

Takumi was wearing an apron and was holding onto a spatula. He looked like a cooking husband right now.

"I'm glad to hear that." Takumi smiles softly. He comes up closer to Misaki and pats her head lightly.

Misaki could feel the warmth of his hand reach the top of her head. The warmth felt very nice and she felt comforted.

"W-what exactly did you make for breakfast?" Misaki asks.

Takumi stops petting Misaki's head and replies back.

"American styled pancakes, this type of dish can be eaten with a variety of toppings. You should eat a lot since I know you need a lot of energy for the day. If you'll excuse me, I made some more pancakes for your sister and mother."

Takumi was about to go back to the stove.

"Wait, I almost forgot to ask." Misaki stops Takumi.

Takumi stops walking to the kitchen and then turns his attention back to the president.

"Yes?"

"How was it taking care of the baby last night? I am so sorry for falling asleep, I should have been up helping take care of Clara."

"It was no big deal." Takumi flashes another perfect smile. "Your welfare is what matters the most. I told you that I do not mind taking care of Clara. She is after all our special little girl."

_Why is he so serious about this parenthood class? He is really treating Clara like a real baby…_

"If you were up taking care of Clara, did you actually get any sleep last night?"

"That's something you do not need to worry about~"

Before Takumi could turn his attention away from her, Misaki grabs his arm and faces him directly.

"Now you're making me feel worried about your health. So tell me how much sleep you got."

"It makes me really happy that you are worried about me."

"Answer my question –mph!"

Before Misaki could say another word, Takumi took a nearby strawberry and stuffed it in her mouth. This sudden action threw the maid president off and made her let go of Takumi's arm.

"Eat your breakfast. I made it especially with love."

Takumi walks back into the kitchen, leaving a flustered Misaki. She eats up the strawberry and then sighs.

"I had no idea parenting class would bring in all of this madness."

Misaki looks back at the dining room table and sees Clara was sleeping. She slowly walks over to the baby and gently picks it up. Misaki was afraid that she would wake up the baby, thus making it cry. However Clara kept soundly quiet.

Clara was sleeping like any real baby would. Misaki felt as if Clara's electronic body was actually alive and breathing. She suddenly finds herself staring at the baby -the baby that is so helpless in this world and has to rely on its parents for its every need. Mothers perhaps bond quickly with their child because of that feeling that they are needed by another organism.

"Have you been holding onto Clara for these past 5 minutes?"

"Huh?" Misaki's head cocks up and she looks at Takumi who was now facing her. "It's been that long?" Time did not seem to matter to her while she was staring at the baby.

"I noticed you haven't touched your food yet and I believe you're finally acknowledging Clara as your daughter."

"What do you mean finally acknowledging her?"

"Yesterday you weren't really treating her like she was a precious baby. You were treating her like she was a foreign object."

"I-I did no such thing!"

"Now now, I'm not try to accuse of you anything. I believe you two can bond better if I let you have her for the school day."

"Fine by me! I bet you would get into all kinds of mischief if you had Clara around?"

"Do you really think that lowly of me?"

Truthfully Misaki did not think of Takumi as a troublemaker.

"Well I erm…" Misaki immediately turns her attention to her pancakes and immediately starts gobbling them up madly.

"If you eat too quickly you might choke. If you choke I might need to do the Heimlich maneuver on you~"

"Gah!" Misaki coughs a bit and then drinks a cup of water. She takes a few seconds to take in some air.

"Do you always have to keep saying weird things?!"

"But I am after all your perverted alien. That entitles me to say weird things to you."

After breakfast was over, Misaki took control of Clara's stroller. She and Takumi walk out of the Ayuzawa resident and head towards school.

"If people see us together they might get the wrong idea." Misaki mumbles.

"What's wrong with being together with your child and husband?" Takumi says amused.

"First of all, WE ARE NOT A MARRIED COUPLE AT ALL!" The student body president roars at the blonde boy.

"Easy there mama, or else you'll wake up Clara." He turns his attention to the baby. "Don't let mama scare you alright?"

The baby lets out a few happy coos.

"I think she enjoys seeing us be like this to each other." Takumi points out.

"She enjoys me yelling at you for saying weird things?" Misaki makes an odd face.

"We haven't spent too much time together around her so maybe that's why." Takumi lowers his body a bit so that he could reach towards Clara and lightly rub her tummy. "You should try holding her more often, which should get you to have that motherly bond with her."

"I think I have enough of a bond with her." Misaki answers back, annoyed at how Takumi was accusing her of not being motherly enough.

On the way to school, Misaki and Takumi received a few weird looks from passerby strangers. They were perhaps thinking of why high school students were with a baby. Misaki felt a bit embarrassed while Takumi smiled with pride.

"Misaki!" A familiar feminine voice shouts out.

Misaki and Takumi were almost close to school. They turn their heads around and see the familiar faces of Sakura and Shizuko.

Sakura was smiling as always, pushing her baby in a stroller. However Shizuko was baby-less.

"Did Usui-san walk with you to school today?" Sakura beams when she approaches them.

"Well I actually – mph!" Before Takumi could answer back, Misaki put her hand over his mouth.

"He did decide to meet up with me this morning to drop off Clara. He was very helpful when he decided to take care of Clara for the night."

Misaki did not want anybody to know that Takumi spent the night at her place. Sakura would have a field day with that knowledge. If the other students found out, a lot of rumors would spread around. The rumors would probably involve weird ideas about the relationship of the oh so popular Takumi and strict student council president. Misaki was willing to do anything to protect her reputation.

"Usui-san is good with kids?" Sakura beams even more when she looks towards Takumi. "Thank so much for helping out Misaki, she's always stressed with her responsibilities as student council president."

If only Sakura knew that there was another part of Misaki's life that was time consuming as well.

"No problem." Takumi flashes his winning smile.

Sakura then comes right next to Misaki and whispers into her ear.

"You're so lucky to have him!"

_Lucky?! How could she say such a thing?_

"Y-yeah I guess I am." The maid president laughs nervously. Misaki then turns to Shizuko.

"Where is your baby?"

"My electronic baby son, named Marco is with my partner. My partner agreed to take care of Marco since he loves children."

"Shizuko, you should try and connect with your baby! The parenthood class is supposed to teach you how to be a good mother." Sakura whines.

"I did not really want to take the class, do you remember how you forced me to sign up for it with you?" Shizuko utters darky at Sakura.

Misaki sweat drops seeing Shizuko looking annoyed.

"Now now, let's just head to class and not have any negative feelings between us."

The group of four arrived at Seika high school. Once they went past their school gates, they could see that the school looked a bit different.

There was a noticeable amount of students holding onto electronic babies. It was mostly the girls who were seen with the babies and there were times when the girl would be screaming at her male partner. The parenthood class certainly taught students how harsh a baby could be in a partnership/marriage.

Once they were inside the school building and in front of Misaki's classroom door, Takumi knelt down to the stroller and kissed Clara on the forehead.

"Good bye my daughter, have fun with mama at class today. I'll be sure to visit during lunch time."

"AWWWWW…!" Flowers of moe were blooming around Sakura.

Takumi then looks up at Misaki.

"Would you like a kiss too?"

"HELL NO, WHY WOULD YOU ASK SUCH A THING?!" Misaki huffs. "Don't you have to get to your class soon?"

"Indeed I do, I'll see you two in a few hours."

The blonde haired boy walks away and head towards his classroom.

"He just wants to show his affection towards you." Sakura coos.

"NO, he just wants to annoy the heck out of me." Misaki face palms.

The president and her two other friends arrive in the classroom. There were three other electronic babies within Misaki's classroom. Right now those with babies were in their seats while holding onto their fake child.

There was a group of boys huddled up in one area. Misaki could clearly hear what they were saying amongst each other.

"The demon president is with a baby." One of the boys whispers.

"Eh? Who is partnered up with her? I feel sorry for the poor guy."

"Maybe being with that baby is a good thing, she might not be as demonic. Mothers are happier when they have children.

"But they tend to be crankier too, especially if they've been up all night."

"Ooohh, we have to be extra careful around her now."

Misaki was very aware of her reputation as the demonic president. With comments like that, she just let them slide through her. She did not really care about what the boys thought about her, because they were perceived as lazy, slovenly, and stupid.

Class started on an interesting note. One of the babies in the classroom began crying 30 minutes into lecture. The one responsible for that baby was a boy who was frantic and had no idea what to do. Apparently his female partner was really tired so she made him take the baby for the day. Unfortunately the boy did not have the faintest clue on how to take care of the crying child. The teacher was really annoyed and told the boy to take the baby outside.

Misaki was praying that Clara would not cry since she was not experienced handling babies. Takumi was also not around right now to help her out. At the thought of Takumi, Misaki immediately forgot about focusing in class. She began thinking of how much help Takumi had been with looking after Clara. He seemed so gentle and caring towards Clara, even though she was a fake baby. This was the side of Takumi that made him seem very sweet.

"Ayuzawa, do you know the answer?" The teacher's voice called out to her.

"Wait, what?" Misaki's snapped out of her train of thought and was brought back to reality.

"Do you know why the Americans won the Revolutionary War?"

"Because they had the French navy help them out. The French were able to block the British from escaping through the water; hence General Cornwallis surrendered at the Battle of Yorktown." Misaki answered diligently.

"Very good, for a moment there I thought you were not paying attention."

"N-no I was, I just couldn't hear what you said the first time." The president smiles nervously.

She sighs relieved once the teacher's attention was away from her. Thank goodness she knew the answer to that American history question. If it wasn't for her being distracted by Takumi, she wouldn't have looked so unfocused.

Every few minutes Misaki would divert her attention from the board and look towards Clara. Clara's stroller was right next to her desk which made it easy for the president to be distracted. Every time she looked at Clara, Misaki smiled and resisted the temptation to lightly touch the baby's head, like how Takumi touched her head.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-

Around noontime it was lunch time for all of Seika High school. Students formed their desks together so that they could socialize while eating.

Sakura, Shizuko and Misaki put their desks together and took out their lunches. Misaki went into her school bag and saw something strange in there.

"I didn't put this in this morning…"

She pulls out a bento box. It was a homemade bento but it looked so extravagantly made. There was only one logical explanation for this.

"That alien…" She mutters under her breath.

"Oh Misaki, what a delicious looking bento." Shizuko remarks.

"Yeah that looks good, did you buy it from the store?" Sakura asks.

"Well no erm…" Misaki did not want to admit that it was actually Takumi's creation. Most likely Takumi snuck it in her bag when she was not looking. "My mom made it for me." She lies while smiling.

"Your mom must have spent a long time making it look so good, can I try some later?" Sakura's eyes light up.

"S-sure…"

Misaki takes out her chop sticks and eats one of the side dishes first. Once she put it in her mouth, her eyes go wide.

_This is so delicious!_

She continues eating and suddenly she hears this familiar voice.

"Enjoying your lunch I see?" A male voice purrs into her ears.

"U-sui?!" Misaki nearly jumps from her chair.

"We'll leave you and Usui-san alone." Shizuko gets up while dragging an unwilling Sakura away.

Misaki was thankful for her bespectacled friend's actions.

"Good afternoon mama, how was Clara this morning?"

"She remained quiet the entire day." Misaki recalled that her baby thankfully remained quiet. It would have been extremely embarrassing to be taken outside of class to calm down her child.

"Since you are eating your lunch, which means Clara should be eating as well?"

"Oh right." Misaki puts down her chopsticks and takes out the baby bottle from the baby's bag.

She carefully picks up Clara from her stroller and could see that the baby was now awake.

Clara giggled happily once it was in its "mother's" arms.

"I think she likes you." Takumi smiles.

"I'm starting to think so too." A soft smile escapes from the president's lips. She begins to rock Clara gently before putting the bottle into the baby's mouth. "She is so adorable…"

Misaki spent the next few minutes staring at Clara while holding the bottle to the baby's mouth. She began feeling this bond being created. A motherly bond that made her want to keep on looking after Clara. Now she understood the bond Takumi felt with Clara.

"See, you just needed to spend some time with the baby." Takumi's face was almost right next to Misaki's.

"I guess you're right. I feel bad that I did not treat that well the other day since I was more worried about my own personal problems." Misaki sighs. "At least the manager said I could have the day off today."

"That means we have more time to spend together with Clara."

"Don't you even have a life?!" Misaki stares at Takumi with disbelief.

"But I want to be a good papa."

Misaki scans around the room to make sure nobody was listening before she responds back:

"Does that mean you will be staying at my house again?"

"Not really." Takumi grins. However the grin meant he had something else in mind. "Did you enjoy the bento I made for you? I made especially with love~"

What Takumi said immediately made Misaki blush.

"I can't believe you snuck that bento in my bag so secretly. You invaded my personal belonging."

"It's not like I took anything. I merely wanted you to be surprised with a super awesome meal during lunch time."

"You have to tell me one day how you learned to cook so well." Misaki grumbles.

"So you take an interest in my life then?" Takumi raises his brows amused.

Truthfully yes she did, but she of course would never admit that.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-

The parenthood class only meant once a week. Once Misaki finished up with her student council work, she walked back to her house with Takumi.

"I got an email from Ms. Taka saying that we need to go to a certain place with the baby and take pictures." Takumi says.

Because the parenthood class did not meet every day, Ms. Taka corresponded with her students through email. Just last night Ms. Taka sent out an email with more information on what the students were expected to do for the class.

"What kind of place are you thinking of?" Misaki asks.

"The choices I liked were amusement park, a local park, and the beach. Let's go to all three of them together." Takumi says with enthusiasm.

"All three of them?! Isn't one just good enough for the assignment?"

"I want to spend as much time together as a family before Clara is taken away from us."

"Oh right…"

Misaki suddenly remembered that they would only keep their baby for a month's time. After that month was over, everybody would be separated from their electronic baby.

The maid president was now had a sad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She did not want to part with Clara so abruptly. Perhaps Takumi made a good point with spending as much time as possible together.

"Fine, we'll go to as many places as possible with Clara. But first!"

Misaki asserts an authoritative tone.

"No taking embarrassing photos! Second, no touching me weirdly since I know you are such a perverted alien. Third, I don't want you to be the only one to take care of Clara at night. I have no idea how much rest you've gotten but you are not the only one bearing this ordeal. You have me to rely on as well."

"You have no idea how happy I feel right now." A faint red blush can be seen on Takumi's cheeks.

Once Misaki arrived back at her house, she enters into her house and says hello to her sister and mother.

"Welcome back home onee-chan, are you going to pack up soon?" Suzuna asks Misaki.

"What are you talking about?" Misaki looks confused.

"Ah Misaki, we are giving you permission to sleep over at Usui's apartment tonight." Misaki's mother enters in.

"WAIT WHA?!" The expression Misaki's face was priceless. All the color in her face disappeared.

"In order to take care of the baby, Usui said that he does not want to intrude in our house. He says it's best if you two stick together for the night such as when the baby cries." Mrs. Ayuzawa adds.

Once Misaki regained her composure she immediately glares at Takumi.

"When were you going to tell me about this?"

"Right now." Takumi's grins deviously. "Remember that we're doing this for the sake of our baby."

"Mom, aren't you afraid of what he is plotting!" Misaki turns to her mother.

"Usui seems like a perfect gentleman."

"I promise to behave tonight. Go get your essential belongings, unless you want me to pack for you."

When Misaki was about to walk up the stairs to her room, Takumi whispers into her ear.

"I wonder what type of underwear you will pack."

"GAH-!" The student president felt like an arrow hit into her brain. She was about to retaliate back and yell out the perverted alien, but her mother and sister were within ear shot. Instead she just pretended like she heard nothing and continued going to her bedroom.

What kind of madness will ensue between the maid, electronic baby and perverted alien?

**Author's Note**: do not worry readers I do not plan to have a long hiatus for my story or to drop it. I am having far too much fun writing this.

As usual, please review! I appreciate all of the reviews that my previous chapters have received. You guys are awesome!


	4. Night at Takumi's Place

**Author's Note: **To all of my readers, thank you so much for the support. Whenever I get a good amount of reviews I always feel more motivated to update this story. So if you want to keep seeing this story progress, please review!

**Chapter 4: Night at Takumi's Place **

Once Misaki packed up all of her essential items such as clothing, her toothbrush and some of her school supplies, she was contemplating on what other things she could bring along.

_I can't believe he insists I stay at his place_

She looks inside her desk drawer and sees a spray can of pepper spray. When Misaki first got her job as a maid, her mother gave that to her as a defensive weapon. However Misaki preferred to use her knowledge of martial arts to defend herself. Even though she found it really weird to be staying at Takumi's place for the night, she didn't really think she would need to be on her top guard. Takumi was a person who wasn't always a pervert, but had his sweet moments.

At the thought of Takumi, Misaki immediately shook her head and tried to get herself back into reality.

Why was it that her heart felt lighter and happier when she thought about him?

To get her mind off that alien, she finishes up her packing and heads down stairs.

The first person that she saw when going down stairs was Takumi.

"Let me be clear when I say this."

She did not hesitate as she spoke to him.

"For this one night, you have to behave like a gentleman or else I will immediately take Clara and immediately leave."

"Oh?" Takumi raises his eye brows interested. "We haven't been married for that long and you're already threatening to leave me." He smirks. "Don't worry, I promised your mother I would be on my best behavior. I don't want our daughter to be raised by parents who are on bad terms."

Takumi's determination to be a good parent was admirable; Misaki had to admit that much.

Right now Clara was still in her stroller and was right next to Takumi. He made sure never to be too far from her.

"Usually I don't like staying at any weirdo's house, so I'm making tonight an exception."

"If you want to stay longer than one night that is fine with me." Takumi walks up the stairs towards Misaki and then whispers into her ear. "You can stay with me forever."

"GAHHH-?!"

The maid's eyes bulged up while she let out a small scream of pure surprise. What Takumi said completely threw her off. Since she was in her house, she could not afford to show any fit of rage.

Her face was completely red and she was rendered speechless.

"Onee-chan?" Suzuna, the younger Ayuzawa member of the house appears. "Your face is really red, are you alright?"

Misaki immediately snaps out of it.

"Y-yeah I am! She clears her throat and makes it to the doorway.

"Good bye Suzuna and Mom, I'll see you both tomorrow."

"I hope you two have fun tonight." Mrs. Ayuzawa smiles kindly.

"We will." Takumi grins in a way that makes Misaki slightly shudder.

What plans did he have for tonight?

On their way to Takumi's apartment, they received a lot of interesting stares.

Some people were probably judging them because they were "young parents" while some others would stare at Takumi dreamily.

A group of girls looked at Takumi interested but once they saw him with a baby and Misaki, they turned their attention away from him.

Somehow all of this attention on Takumi slightly bothered Misaki. He was the most popular male figure at school which made him a target for lots of love confessions. However he always turned down all of the confessions, even to girls who were really pretty or popular as well.

It was a mystery as to why Takumi never accepted any of his love confessions.

"Why don't you just get a girlfriend?" Misaki blurts out. She turns red with embarrassment because those words just slipped out of her mouth without her meaning to say them.

"Why are you asking such a random question?" Takumi looks amused. "Do you really want to know?"

"S-sorry for asking such a personal question!" Misaki furiously waves her hands in front of her face. "You don't have to answer it at all."

"I'll answer it anyway since you asked so nicely. None of the girls who confess to me ever know the real me. They think they have what it takes to be with me, but they only have a glamorized image of me."

"I'd ask you what your standards are, but I'm not interested in hearing them."

"Haha, so you really do take an interest in my life. Feel free to ask me anything, but that means I get to ask you anything I please."

"A stalker like you doesn't need to ask about my life. You already know a lot about it."

Out of all of Misaki's associates, Takumi knew her life the best. Her closest friends Sakura and Shizuko knew about Misaki's difficulty with getting money but even they had no idea about her secret job. Takumi knew ways to mess around with Misaki but at the same time was able to captivate her attention.

"Oh by the way, we need to go grocery shopping. I'll get whatever you want."

"Alright sure, we can split the cost."

"Nope, since I'm hosting a guest at my house tonight, I will pay for everything."

-T-T-T-T-T-T-

Misaki, Takumi and Clara arrived at the grocery store nearby Takumi's apartment. As usual they received some weird stares from strangers.

Misaki showed signs of being uncomfortable at getting such odd attention.

"Ayuzawa, I was under the assumption you never cared what others thought about you."

The president's attention turns to Takumi and she answers back.

"As president of Seika High School I know my actions are rough but it's because those boys are always up to no good. That situation is very different than what is going on right now…"

Misaki knew that people were perhaps thinking how Misaki and Takumi were reckless teenagers who ended up having a kid.

"Does that mean you're ashamed to be seen with Clara in public?"

"N-no! not at all!" Misaki blurts back. "Even if Clara isn't our real daughter I feel like I really want to be like her mother."

"You should let that spirit keep you from feeling uncomfortable then." Takumi pats Misaki on the head.

"Oy, why do you keep touching my head?" Misaki asks while looking embarrassed.

"It's just one of my personal favorite habits." Takumi flashes a smile while he continues walking forward and pushing Clara's stroller.

"So what do you want to eat tonight?" The president looks at the many aisles before them.

"How about curry? That's a dish I've always wanted to eat with somebody else."

"Curry huh. I'll do my best to help you prepare it."

Misaki had no idea how terrible she actually was at cooking. She assumed that she just had to work harder to cook better. However the sad truth was that she lacked zero skill in making edible food.

"I told you, I am the host tonight and the guest does not have to help me out with anything." The blonde boy's hand brushes against Misaki's head yet again. "While I make dinner you can play with Clara. You two need to have more bonding time together."

"Sure that sounds fine with me." The president knew she could not change Takumi's mind. Somehow she couldn't wait to try his cooking again.

Takumi went to the fresh produce area and began picking out the vegetables such as the carrots and potatoes. It seemed like he was very used to grocery shopping since he knew which vegetables were the best to use.

"Have you ever been shopping like this before Ayuzawa?" Takumi asks her.

"No not really, my mom does all of the cooking. She really tries not to burden me with any house hold task. Even though I have a job and am the school's president, I always try to help out my mom in whatever way possible."

"Ah how noble of you."

There was one subject that Misaki was very curious about. She wanted to know why Takumi lived by himself. Why was he not with his parents at all? Were they rich people who had to travel overseas a lot? She knew Takumi was not of common birth because he was definitely the opposite of a normal person.

However she felt that it would be too rude to bring such a subject up.

Eventually they all made it over to the area where the curry blocks were at.

"Do you like your curry sweet, spicy or mild?" Takumi asks while staring at the many boxes before them.

Before Misaki could get the chance to answer, Clara began crying.

"Oh no, she must be hungry! It's been a few hours since she's eaten."

The maid president dug into her bag and immediately took out a baby bottle. Right away she unclipped Clara from her stroller, held the electronic baby in one hand and then put the bottle into the baby's mouth.

Immediately when the bottle was placed in Clara's mouth, she began drinking it.

Misaki sighs relieved seeing the baby was calmed down. She and Takumi were receiving a few more strange stares but the people walked passed then wordlessly.

"You're getting better handling Clara now, good job Ayuzawa."

"Somehow I'm getting the hang of it a lot better than before."

Misaki smiles content as she was watching at Clara drink the bottle.

"So what kind of curry do you prefer?"

"Oh um… mild or sweet is fine with me."

Takumi took another look at the boxes and then smiles.

"I'll choose mild because you're all the sweetness I need in my life."

"Hah…?"

Misaki looked very confused.

"Why do you always insist on saying such weird things?"

"Because they're true~" Takumi smirks while taking the curry box labeled mild.

Since Clara was not a real baby, she did not require being bottle fed too long. Misaki knew Clara did not want any more of the bottle when the electronic baby stopped sucking on it.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-

When Misaki entered into Takumi's apartment, there was one obvious fact that stood out- it was barely furnished. In the living room there was only the coffee table and couch and only one other room which was the bathroom.

_You have no proper bed?!_

Misaki noticed that there was already a blanket and pillow set at the couch, meaning that was usual spot Takumi slept at.

Takumi made his way to the kitchen and began preparing the ingredients. "While I'm cooking, feel free to do whatever you please."

"S-sure…" Misaki puts Clara in her arms. The baby cooed happily when it was being held by its mother.

Misaki looks out the large window view that was at the apartment's wall. Takumi's apartment was located on the upper floor of the building. He was placed in a studio apartment, which was meant for only one resident. From what Misaki could tell, he really did live a solitary life. Besides Misaki, who else did the boy interact with?

Misaki sat down on the couch and began lightly rocking Clara back and forth.

"Do you ever want kids?" Misaki utters without thinking. Once she realized what she said, it was too late. Right now all she wanted to do was take back those few seconds.

"You're asking me such a personal question?" Takumi looks over at Misaki and Clara. "Personally I think it's much too early to be thinking about that topic. Though to answer truthfully, it would be nice to start a family with the person I love the most." Takumi gazes over at Misaki. His eyes looked really soft.

Misaki was entranced in his gaze but then snapped out of it.

"O-oh really? Good luck finding somebody to love a perverted alien like you."

"Haha there's lots of girls in Seika who want to be with me but none of them meet my standards."

"I have no idea what those girls see in a weirdo like you…" Misaki says jokingly.

She then places Clara in the baby stroller and then takes out some school materials from her bag. Within a few weeks the students would have their midterm exams. To those in the parenthood class, they would have to juggle between taking care of their baby, their studies along with extracurricular activities. For Misaki, she would have to work much harder to manage her already hectic life. Being Seika's president, top student, and a secret maid was already taxing enough. Misaki was trying not to let the stress get to her mind. At least she had somebody else around to help with the baby.

"How am I going to survive the upcoming exams?" Misaki sighs. "Looks like I'll pull some more all-nighters."

"Do you do that often? Stay up all night to do your work?" Takumi looks over at Misaki from the kitchen. Apparently he had heard her muttering to herself. "You need to take better care of yourself."

"I don't need you to tell me how to take care of myself. I manage to do my work at the Maid Latte and the student council just fine."

Misaki then notices Takumi yawn. There were several moments during the grocery store trip when he yawned but she did not think much of it before.

"Let me ask you this. Did you stay up taking care of Clara all last night?" Misaki eyes the blonde boy intently.

"You know that babies cry every few hours right? Let's just say that I made sure she never cried for a long period of time. I didn't want to have her wake up your family members. That is why I suggested for you and Clara to stay over here tonight. At least I know her night time cries would not bother other individuals."

"Why are you lecturing me about getting enough sleep! You're the one who needs to get rest tonight. Geez, you're such a hypocrite."

"I also stayed awake just in case I had to fight off any intruders."

"What an extremely weird reason…"

"Anyways dinner is almost ready. The rice is all cooked and now I'm just waiting for the curry to boil up."

The aroma of curry was in the air. Misaki felt hungry after sniffing in the curry smell. She had not realized how much time had passed already since she came into Takumi's apartment.

Takumi and Misaki ate at the dining room counter table. Even though the curry blocks were store bought, Takumi made the curry taste like it came from a fancy restaurant. Misaki gobbled down the curry like she did not eat for an entire day.

"Easy there or else you might choke." Takumi chuckles.

"I know how to handle how I eat." Misaki blushes embarrassed. She then eats slower.

"Also, there is one other rule I must ask you to agree to." Misaki adds. "Nobody must know that I was ever at your apartment. Goodness knows the types of rumors that will spread about us."

"The rumors wouldn't be necessarily bad. You might get some girls who are jealous that you get to be so close to me. After all, I am an idol in many girls' eyes." Takumi says the last part playfully.

"Gee, don't you have quite the ego?"

"I was only kidding. Frankly I would like to have those girls leave me alone. It sort of becomes a cold cycle to have to reject girl after girl."

Somehow the thought of Takumi being with another girl irritated Misaki. She was not sure exactly why, but she felt that she would resent that girl. If Takumi was occupied with another girl in his life, that meant he would no longer be at Misaki's side.

"What's wrong Ayuzawa?"

Takumi notices Misaki's change of mood.

"Oh- er nothing!" The president continued eating the food before her.

After dinner was finished Misaki took her shower. When she was fully changed into new clothing, she went back into the living room.

"Shower is free right now." She announces.

Misaki sees Takumi was holding onto Clara. Takumi looks up at Misaki with a smile.

"Would you like to hold onto her right now?"

"Er that's fine, I'm going to finish up my homework right now and then study."

"Oh?" Takumi's brow rises in interest. "How about we make a bet? Whoever gets the highest score on the upcoming exams gets to make the other obey commands for an entire day."

"No way." Misaki immediately rejects his idea. "Lately you've been outscoring me and I've been getting

busier and busier. Technically you have more time to study than me."

"I promise I'll do whatever I can to help take care of Clara so that you have more time for your studies and maid duties. Are you afraid that I will really beat you in the next exam?" Takumi says the last part in a taunting manner.

"As if I'll let you beat me!" The president puts on a competitive expression. "Fine, I accept your challenge!"

"Then it's settled. If I win, you get to be my personal maid for the day." Takumi smirks pleased.

Takumi's smirk makes Misaki blush and feel a bit uneasy. She wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"Excuse me; I am going to take the shower next. Feel free to eat anything from my refrigerator."

The blonde boy disappears from the living room and heads off to the bathroom.

Misaki was now alone in the room with Clara. She sits onto the couch and sighs heavily.

"What did I just get myself into…?"

-T-T-T-T-T-T-

It took less than half an hour until the bathroom door opens again.

Takumi steps into the living room after his shower but the surprising part was that he was only wearing a shorts and a towel on his shoulders. Surely the blonde boy worked out because he had a fine toned body.

Misaki sees the half-naked Takumi and she turns a deep red color.

"Put on a shirt you pervert!" She shouts out and averts her eyes.

"I prefer to be shirtless when I first step out of a shower. It's a little habit of mine's~"

"It's a disturbing habit! I'm in the same room as you!"

Takumi then sits down on the couch right next to Misaki. The president still made sure not to make eye contact with him.

"Do you really not want to look at me right now?" Takumi whispers gently in her ear.

Misaki knew how to restrain herself. Her mind was telling her to focus back to her schoolwork, but part of herself wanted to turn and look at the blonde boy. What were these weird feelings going on in her body?

Misaki then puts on a straight face and turns towards Takumi. She was about to make a sarcastic remark but instead she looks at him speechless.

Her eyes gaze at his entire body and she feels her cheeks becoming warmer.

"I'm worry if I teased you too much, it's just so much fun to mess with you pres." Takumi pats Misaki on the head and heads back to the bathroom.

Misaki felt her body relax a bit once he left. Her heart was still pounding and her head felt lighter than usual.

Takumi re-enters the living room with a shirt on and this time he sits on the ground next to the coffee table. For the remainder of the night, the two were in a peaceful silence as they were studying hard for their upcoming exams. Neither of them planned on losing.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-

"So who is sleeping where?" The president asks the blonde boy.

Right now the two of them were trying to work out the sleeping arrangements. Takumi had a sleeping bag for the floor and a couch.

"I'll take the sleeping bag since it looks like you normally sleep on the couch." Misaki says.

"You're the guest so you should get the couch. The floor isn't too comfortable to sleep on."

"I really don't care about comfort when I sleep."

"I have an alternative." Takumi grins widely. "We could sleep on the floor together~ keep each other warm."

"HELL NO!" Misaki screams at him. "I'd rather sleep outside before I do such a thing."

"So harsh pres, it's 1 in the morning so maybe that's why you're so cranky."

The sleeping arrangements were settled. Misaki would sleep on the couch and Takumi would be in a sleeping bag right next to Clara. They agreed to take turns on who would wake up for Clara's crying.

"Good night Ayuzawa." Takumi turns off the light switch. He heads over to his sleeping bag to lay down.

"Good night Usui."

Misaki was on the couch and closes her eyes to go to sleep. Immediately as her eyes close, the image of a shirtless Takumi pops into her mind. She nearly screams out loud but stops herself.

It was going to be hard to sleep tonight…


	5. A Day at the Beach

**Author's Note: **Hey readers, I have a question for all of you. Is the interaction between Takumi and Misaki more interesting before they started dating or after?

**Chapter 5:** A Day at the Beach

Misaki Ayuzawa wakes up from her slumber. She yawns, and then stretches her arms out. At first she was completely alarmed when she realized that she was not in her room. Why was she not in her own bed? Then she remembered what just happened.

She spent the night at Takumi's house. Misaki slept on his couch the entire night while he was on the floor.

She peers over and sees Takumi still resting peacefully. It looked like he needed to catch up on some well rested sleep. Misaki suddenly found her eyes glued towards him. His sleeping expression looked so peaceful, like a cute puppy. She felt the sudden urge to come over and pat his head but snaps out of it. The president shakes her head trying to get herself thinking straight again. She did not want to succumb to Takumi's habits.

Misaki then turns over to the sleeping electronic baby and softly smiles. Last night the baby woke up a few times because it was crying out of hunger. Misaki was able to react quickly and feed the baby before Takumi could get up. She insisted that he go back to sleep because he spent the last night taking care of Clara. Even though taking care of a baby was taxing, there were still some rewarding moments.

The president pulls away the blanket and makes her way to the bathroom to do her morning rituals. Once she goes out of the restroom she looks at the time and saw that it was almost 7 am. On most other days she would wake up around 6 am to either catch up on studying or homework. There would be no school today since it is the weekend. Right now she was changed into sweat pants and a jacket. On the weekends Misaki enjoyed early morning jogs in the neighborhood. In order to keep her body in shape, she had to find time to exercise regularly.

Misaki leaves a note on the kitchen counter and heads for the door. She exits his apartment complex and starts making her way around the area. She was unfamiliar with her surroundings so she made sure to commit to memory specific landmarks or streets she passed by. The last thing she wanted to do was get lost and have to call Takumi for help. If she did have to ask for his help, he would probably tease her for being silly enough to get lost. The image of Takumi's teasing grin made Misaki's heart skip a beat.

"Geez, that idiot!"

She yells out loud and quickens her jogging pace. Right now there were hardly any cars or people out. Most people slept in on their Saturday mornings.

Last night Misaki emailed the manager of Maid Latte about the work schedule. The manager insisted that Misaki get the weekend off as well to spend time with her "family." She could tell the manager was having a lot of fun referring to Misaki as a mother and wife.

She took a half an hour jog before she went back to the apartment. Fortunately Takumi gave her a spare key the night before. The first thing Misaki notices when she enters into the apartment is the delicious aroma of food. She was getting used to being fed delicious food considering that she had so many of his cooked meals lately.

"Good morning Ayuzawa~" Takumi looks over at her direction as she enters into the apartment.

"Good morning Usui…" Misaki takes off her shoes and leaves them at the side. She looks over at the kitchen area and sees that he was making crepes.

"Those look delicious." Her stomach let out a grumble. The president's face turns pink with embarrassment.

"I hope you enjoy my cooking because I made them with – "

"With your love, I know." Misaki finishes his sentence for him. She sighs annoyed. "You always joke around and say weird things to me."

She enters into the bathroom to change back into her casual clothing.

When she was changed into her comfortable clothing she goes over to Clara and sees that her electronic baby was awake. Misaki proceeds to make some funny faces. Suddenly she stops herself and remembers she was doing exactly what Yukimura was doing a few days ago.

"I see you're enjoying yourself over there." Takumi says from the kitchen area.

"I-I was just playing around with her!" Misaki looks embarrassed.

"Well I'm glad to see that you're treating Clara like a real baby. Even though she is made out of electronic circuitry instead of flesh and blood, she is still our assigned daughter."

"As if I've ever disliked her before." Misaki proceeds to pick up Clara and begins feeding the baby her bottle. "I hope Clara's cries didn't bother you too much last night."

"Not at all. I think you were quick enough to attend to her that I couldn't even hear a thing." Takumi responds. "Thank you very much for taking care of her last night. Because of you, I managed to catch up on my sleep."

"So you really didn't get to sleep well back when you were over at my house."

"I didn't really mind. I knew you were tired."

What Takumi said surprised Misaki. Usually she could pull herself together for the day even if she lacked sleep. As Seika's president, she needed to keep herself looking dignified, alert and active.

"Even if you are juggling a really difficult life, you need your sleep. If you don't get enough sleep then you'll just crash and all of your responsibilities will fall down too." Takumi utters.

"Ok ok I get it, enough of the lecture weirdo."

In a few minutes breakfast was ready and Takumi set out the crepes on the kitchen counter. Misaki puts Clara back into the stroller and she goes over to the kitchen to eat.

"Hey perverted alien, did you learn how to cook so well from your home planet?" She says jokingly.

"Now that's a secret I can't let you know so easily." Takumi winks at her as he turns off the stove.

The wink made Misaki's heart skip a beat. She was perplexed as to why that was happening very often.

Misaki took a bite into her crepe and her eyes widened.

_So delicious! As expected of Usui_

"After you graduate, you can probably become a pro chef." The president comments while eating her food. "Or you can even try to open up a 5 star restaurant too."

"I'll consider that as my back up plan then."

"What do you really want to do when you grow up?"

Now that Misaki was thinking about it, she realized how many different talents Takumi possessed. Not only was a he a great cook, he could play music really well; he also was one of the top students at high school. He could go for any career he wanted!

"I honestly have no idea. Though there is one thing I do want my future." Takumi flashes his winning smile towards Misaki.

Misaki simply ignores him and continues to eat her breakfast.

"So what shall we do today? I assume there isn't anything major to do for the student council or else you would be gone already." Takumi utters.

"All I can think about are the upcoming exams, I definitely won't lose the bet!" The president says with confidence.

"I'm more fired up to get the top rank," Takumi grins. "We should do bets like this more often, since it'll get us more motivated to study more."

"You're just saying that because you really want me to be your personal maid!" Misaki screams at him.

"Maybe~" The blonde boy hides another grin. "So what do you say that we head to the beach today? The weather report said that today is supposed to be sunny."

"Isn't it more traditional to go to the beach during the middle of the summer? In case you haven't noticed, it's not summer!"

"But it's still good enough weather to go out and enjoy the sand, cool ocean breeze and the water. Besides, it's a good experience for us to be out together with Clara."

"Yeah you're right…" Misaki consents. "But I don't have a swim suit on me, they are a luxury item I can't afford you know."

"Don't worry." Takumi walks right up to Misaki and whispers right into her ear. "I'll be sure to take you out bikini shopping."

"GAH!" Misaki nearly falls off her chair. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING SUCH PERVERTED THINGS?!" She roars at him.

"It is fun to see your reaction when I tease you." Takumi looks pleased. "You don't really need a bikini to enjoy the beach; you just need shorts and a t shirt." He said that the last part with a slight disappointment in his tone.

"You shouldn't say such weird things to me." Misaki's cheeks were deeply red. "I'll make sure you never see me in a bikini then as punishment!"

"Now that's something too cruel to say prez~"

"Anyways, how are we going to get there?"

"From what I looked up, we could take the bus to get to the nearest beach. I'll also pack some lunch too, how about sandwiches?"

"Fine by me."

Misaki didn't exactly pack together beach wearing clothes but she did own a pair of shorts and a t shirt.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-

At nearly noon, Takumi, Misaki and Clara left the apartment and got onto the bus. Takumi finished up the sandwiches and put them in a large lunch pack. He was also dressed in shorts and wore a white shirt.

They made sure to bring all of the essential baby items such as the baby bottle. It was always every 2 to 3 hours that she would cry out from hunger.

Once on the bus, Misaki and Takumi sat together close to the front of the bus. Right now Takumi was holding onto Clara while Misaki held onto the stroller. They received some stares from strangers. It was like back at the supermarket when people were wondering why such a young couple has a child already. From a distance Clara looked like any normal baby, but up close one could tell that it was an electronic fake, plastic one.

According to Takumi it would be a half an hour bus ride before they could get anywhere close enough to the ocean. The weather was still sunny and hopefully it would stay like that.

For the first five minutes of the bus ride, it was completely quiet between the president and blonde boy.

"Do you go to the beach often?" Misaki asks Takumi.

"Not really, usually I don't have anybody go with."

Misaki then recalls how Takumi seemed like such a solitary person back at Seika High School. Despite him being so popular, he wasn't really the social type. He usually spent his breaks on the rooftop or wandering around Seika's campus. Perhaps people were so intimidated by his popularity that they did not want wish to ask him to join their group.

One of the positive aspects about Takumi was that he was not conceited. Everybody at school knew that he excelled at every aspect of school such as academics, athletics, looks, and winning over girls. However Takumi never talked about "greatness" like some other guys would.

"Do you even do anything else besides go to school and hang out at the Maid Latte?"

"Oh? You sound like you're even more interested in me."

"No-no way am I interested in a perverted alien like you!" The president stammers.

"Alright I'll tell you. I'm really into maid stuff. I read maid manga, watch maid shows, dress up in maid cosplay-"

"Stop, you're just making yourself sound ridiculous." Misaki face palms. "No way you're that sick and weird."

"You don't know what planet I really come from though."

"Saying stuff like that makes me really think you don't belong on this planet."

"So you would say that I'm out of this world?"

"Yes that is exactly what I am saying!" Misaki's voice grew louder.

She and Takumi were receiving a few stares and one elderly lady close by made a "shhhh!" sound.

Misaki gave an apologetic look towards the other passengers.

"If you're too loud you'll wake up Clara." Takumi says while looking straight at the baby. Clara was sleeping soundly during the bus ride.

"It's your fault for making me yell like that earlier." Misaki hisses at his direction.

"I like it when you get riled up like that. I like seeing you be passionate." Takumi purrs.

The maid president cannot come up with a rebuttal so she remains quiet. She stares out the window, looking at all of the different buildings and streets the bus passes by.

"Oh yeah, I brought a camera along. So I'll be sure to take lots of photos with you and Clara." Takumi digs into his back pack and brings out a digital camera.

"You better not be taking weird photos, or else I'll hit you." Misaki raises up a fist.

"Weird photos and unexpected photos are always the best and most memorable to any trip. This is probably the first time I get to take weird photos of other people." The blonde boy says in a slightly serious way as his eyes gaze out of the window.

"Oh, I see…"

Again, Misaki realized the limitations to not having any friends or family to be readily around with. Takumi did not have many fun experiences that a normal teenager should have. Such as hanging out with friends and taking lots of photos with those friends. Misaki was fortunate to have friends and would never give them up for anything. Was Takumi somebody who never got to experience what it was like to be a real teenager?

"F-feel free to take whatever photos you want. Just as long as they aren't perverted." Misaki says with a slight pout.

"Ok sure, smile!" Takumi raises up the camera and takes a photo of Misaki.

"Ehhh?!" The president makes a completely thrown off expression. "Why did you do that for?"

"You did give me permission to take photos of you." Takumi shows Misaki her photograph. "Don't you look adorable?" He gives a sly grin.

"I-it's an embarrassing photo, I demand that you delete it!"

"No way, it's a perfectly good photo that I want to keep. How about if I post this photo all throughout Seika? I'm sure the students will be entertained seeing their president looking like that."

"I'll send you straight to hell if you ever do that." Misaki darkly utters.

"Even if it's hell, I'll gladly go with you anywhere."

"Wha-gah?!" The president was rendered speechless yet again.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-

Eventually the bus reached their destination. Misaki and Takumi holding onto Clara got off the bus.

The bus stop was right next to the edge of the beach sand. It was not too crowded right now and the water's tide was not that high. This beach was not that popular since it was not as large as the ones further away. Across the street from the beach were a few stores and restaurant.

Once Misaki stepped out of the vehicle, she felt the nice cool breeze rush through her air.

"This is nice…" Those words escape from Misaki's mouth.

"It sure is a nice day today. Aren't you glad I said we should go to the beach."

"Y-yeah… thanks Usui."

"Now let's head over to the sand and set up."

Takumi and Misaki both had back packs and were holding onto items such as an umbrella and towels.

The two of them found a suitable spot on the sand and set up their umbrella and put some towels on the ground. Once they were finished

"So what should we do while we're here?" Misaki asks.

Right now Takumi was lying on the ground with his arms behind his head. Misaki was seated right next to him.

"Maybe we should eat the lunch right now." Takumi gets up and takes out some sandwiches and bottles of soda.

"T-thank you." Misaki begins to twist the cap of the soda bottle to open it up. However once the cap came off, the soda immediately burst out of the bottle, spilling all over Misaki. The president's shirt, hair and shorts were drenched with soda.

"I guess the soda was too shaken up during the bus ride." The president hides her discomfort at the moment.

"Oh, looks like you're going to have to change, did you bring along extra clothing."

"N-no I don't have any! I didn't think something like this would happen!"

"Though I have to admit, I think you look cute drenched in soda." Takumi looks at her amused.

"Q-quit saying such weird things." Misaki looks away from Takumi's gaze.

"You should probably go wash your hair in the outdoor showers."

"But I don't have any spare clothing to change into."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that."

Takumi holding onto Clara and Misaki went over to the area where the shower stalls were at. Misaki steps into the stall and closes the door.

"I'll come back and bring you some new clothing." Takumi says to her.

"I'll repay you back for whatever amount you spend." The president responds back to him.

"No need, think of it as a gift." Takumi's voice sounded more faint meaning that he was walking away from the shower stalls.

Less than 10 minutes later as Misaki was almost done with washing herself she hears somebody knocking on the stall door.

"I got you something you could wear." Takumi's voice rang.

"Sure, toss it over the door." Misaki turns off the water.

A second later some articles of clothing fly over the door and land right in front of Misaki's feet.

It took her a split second to realize what was really going on.

"I'm going to kill that perverted outer space freak." She mutters to herself. Misaki was using ever fiber in her being to stop herself from screaming out loud.

A few minutes later the bathroom stall door opens and Misaki walks out.

"You have no idea how much I hate you right now." Her voice sounded very shaky, as if she was holding back a lot of anger.

"Wow, you look like a model!" Takumi banters.

The article of clothing Takumi bought for Misaki was a bikini. Misaki was wearing a 2 piece bikini that was white with pink, purple, and green polka dots.

"Why the hell did you choose such a childish design?!"

Click.

Misaki was taken aback by the sudden camera flash.

With one hand holding onto Clara, he used his other hand to take out the camera and take a photo of the bikini wearing president.

"That's it! We are returning this soon! I don't care if I have to wear my drenched clothing. I also said no perverted photos!"

"But the cashier said that no refunds or exchanges are allowed." Takumi grins. "Looks like you're stuck with that bikini. Like I said before, think of it as a gift."

"You have a terrible sense of humor." Misaki darkly glares at him.

The two of them walk back to where they set their things at on the sand.

"C'mon pres, when was the last time you wore a bikini~?"

"I'm not going to answer such a perverted question!" The president fumed.

"You're at the beach, might as well try to enjoy yourself." Takumi cradles Clara in his arms. Clara coos happily. "Don't you think mama looks cute?" He says to the baby.

"Please don't say such weird things to her." Misaki sighs.

Back at their beach site, Misaki wraps the towel around herself.

"Gosh I hate exposing so much skin."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. You're at the beach after all." Takumi places Clara back in her stroller.

"Yeah I guess so…" Misaki removes the towel off herself.

"President!" A familiar slightly feminine voice shouts out.

"Huh?" Misaki turns to the direction of the voice.

She immediately recognizes the person who called out to her.

"Yukimura and Kanou?"

Shouichirou Yukimura, Seika's vice president and somewhat effeminate male walks alongside Soutarou Kanou, the first year that once tried to eliminate Misaki through hypnotism. They approach Misaki and Takumi.

"So you two are out here hanging out with your baby?" The vice president asks.

"Mhm yup, might as well spend some quality time together as a family." Takumi responds while putting an arm around Misaki.

The president immediately slaps his arm away. "We are not a real family at all."

"Today is definitely a nice day to be out here at the beach." Soutarou Kanou says. "That's why Yukimura invited me out here today."

"Oh I see. Are you two going to swim?" Misaki asks.

Before Yukimura or Kanou could answer, a volley ball went racing towards Misaki's direction.

"Look out!" A stranger's voice yells out.

Before Misaki could react, she saw Takumi jump in front of her and catch the volleyball.

"You alright?" The blonde boy asks Misaki.

"Y-yeah, thanks a lot."

If it wasn't for Takumi, the volley ball would have gone for Misaki's face.

"So sorry about that." A teen boy walks up to them to take the volley ball back. "I hope nobody got hurt."

The boy was tanned skin, had bronze hair and his eyes were a certain blue color. He also looked like he was very athletic and worked out.

"No we're fine." Takumi utters.

"Whoa," The boy stares at Misaki. "Well aren't you a cutie?"

"Excuse me?" Misaki says confused.

"Don't talk to her like that." Takumi glares at the boy viciously. Right now he looked like a Doberman that was defending his territory.

"Oh? Are you her boyfriend?" The boy asks back, trying to match Takumi's dangerous look.

"Not really, but I don't appreciate you talking to her like that."

"Haha aren't you a weird one. Tell you what, how about we play a round of 2 on 2 volleyball. You can choose whoever you want to be your partner. Winner gets to take the cute girl out."

"Wait! Don't I get a say in this?" Misaki raises her objection.

Her objection was not heard.

"Fine by me." Takumi looked like a Doberman that was growling angrily.

"Well that sure escalated quickly." Seika's vice president sweat drops nervously.

"Y-yeah…" Kanou says sweat dropping as well.

"What the hell is going on here?!" The maid president shouts out.

**Author's Note**: How dare that guy hit on Misaki! Looks like Takumi will have to teach that guy a lesson.


	6. Competition for a Maid

**Author's Note:** Since I will be going back to school soon, my updates will be later than usual. Thank you so much for your patience and support!

**Chapter 6:** Competition for a Maid

Misaki stares at disbelief at what was unraveling before her. Two guys were competing over her. One of them was a total stranger who just happened to hit a volleyball towards her direction.

The other was the handsome Takumi Usui. The two of them were staring at each other with hostile intent.

It was like two dogs about go unleash out a fight. Takumi's face looked like he was a Doberman ready to attack any second.

"Uhm… who are you?" Yukimura asks the boy who challenged Takumi.

The stranger then speaks out.

"My name's Justin, and I happen to be one of the best athletes from my school." Justin grins. "Volleyball is the sport that I am the best at. So you sir…" He glares at Takumi. "Happen to be messing with the wrong guy today."

Justin was trying to show that he was the superior male in this situation.

However Takumi did not back down that easily.

"Oh?" The blonde boy raises an interested expression. "I could say the same for you as well. I think it's pretty petty of you to be hitting on somebody you just met."

Meanwhile a certain maid president was not willing to take part in this situation.

"Oy, you guys don't have to go fighting for me!" The president screams out. "Don't treat me like some prize to be won over!" She adds more anger in her voice.

"Oh sorry Pres." Takumi looks over at Misaki. His eyes look at her kindly and gently. "I did not mean to treat you like an object. I just can't let this guy treat you like that. He's the one making you sound like an object."

Misaki found it comforting at how Takumi was willing to defend her honor. However she could not understand how this was a fight that no would back down from.

"Looks like we need to settle this with a volleyball match, choose your partner." Justin looks over at his group of friends nearby and signaled them to come on over.

His group of friends were all teenager high school boys who look like they were athletic.

Takumi looks over at Yukimura and Kanou. It was sort of obvious what his choice would be.

"Kanou, do you feel like playing some volleyball?" Takumi asks the glasses wearing boy.

Kanou nods.

"Sure."

"Can you play with your glasses on?" Yukimura asks his friend in a worried tone.

"Mhm yup, this is what I do for PE and I'm fine."

Takumi and Kanou walk over to the nearest volleyball net. Misaki had no idea how athletic Kanou truly was but choosing Kanou was a very logical choice compared to Yukimura. Unfortunately Yukimura is perceived as being effeminate.

They see that Justin was already there with his partner. The two teams position themselves in playing position.

"This here is my partner, his name is Chad. He also happens to be my school's volleyball team captain." Justin says with a prideful smirk.

Chad was also an athletic and good looking guy but he had an arrogant complexion.

"So are we going to play by the usual rules?" Takumi asks.

"Since we don't want our match to take too long, how about first team to get to 21 points wins?" Justin says.

"Fine by me…" Takumi has a fiery glare in his eyes.

Meanwhile there were some spectators gathered around the volleyball area. Justin's friends began cheering out loud. Not only did they say cheers, they were also taunting the other team with comments such as:

"Hey four eyes, I think you're too blind to even see the ball at all!"

"I think you two won't be needing dinner tonight. Justin and Chad will make you eat the sand when you go for their hits."

Misaki was of course there as well holding onto Clara. Yukimura was standing right next to her, watching nervously. Misaki was ticked off at the jeers from Justin's friends and did her best to ignore them. She knew that Takumi and Kanou would not let trash talk bother them.

"Our guys better wipe the floor with those beach boys…" Misaki mutters to herself frustrated.

"Did you say something pres?" Yukimura looks at her.

"No er nothing! I just hope Kanou is able to keep up with Takumi's pace."

Clara then let out a small giggle and Misaki began rocking the electronic baby.

"Why didn't that Justin guy notice your baby?" The vice president asks.

"No idea. Maybe he assumed I'm holding onto somebody else's child." Misaki sighs annoyed. "I guess the only thing we can do is support Usui and Kanou."

A referee then arrives at the scene with a whistle around his neck. The referee was an older looking man with sunglasses, a cap, wearing shorts and a white shirt.

"Is everybody ready for some volleyball action!" The ref shouts out, trying to warm up the crowd.

The spectators begin cheering.

The game commences as soon as a referee blows the whistle.

Right now Justin has command of the ball.

Justin serves the ball over towards Takumi's side of the net.

Takumi is able to receive it and Kanou sets it up. This allowed Takumi to jump up high into the air and spike the ball. The blonde boy jumped up in the air like a kangaroo with powerful legs. The ball went pass Justin's frontal defense at the net so it was up to Chad to try and defend.

Chad was about to dig the ball, but the ball went to fast and already hit the ground before he knew it.

Chad puts on a face if disbelief as his entire body dived onto the sand. His face especially "ate" the sand.

"W-what a demonic person…" Chad says with a slight fear in his voice. "Though that must have been dumb luck."

"Team Takumi gets one point, Team Justin has zero!" The referee announces.

Some of the spectators cheer out loud.

A few of the spectators were cute girls who were cheering for Takumi especially.

"What the hell was that Chad?!" Justin says as he and Chad huddle together.

"That blonde boy is friggin crazy. He spiked that ball faster than anybody I've ever seen." Chad hisses back.

Justin takes a brief glance over at Misaki and his eyes bulge in surprise.

"That girl has a baby?"

Chad looks where Justin just glanced at. "Nah, that's one of those fake babies. No worries, the girl you're going after isn't a mother."

"Oh thank goodness. I thought she was too fine looking to already have children." Justin smirks. "Let's win this! We cannot disgrace the name of our school."

"Team Justin, we are waiting for you two to get back into the game!" The ref shouts out.

"Oh sorry, though I want to propose something that will make our match more interesting."

Justin looks at Takumi's direction.

"If I win, not only will I get to take that pretty girl out, but I will make you do something utterly embarrassing." Justin grins arrogantly.

A few of the audience members let out a few "ooooohhh's."

"Well that certainly makes things a lot more interesting." Takumi utters. His eyes fire up more than before.

The blonde boy then turns to Kanou.

"We have no intention on losing, right?"

Kanou nods. "Of course, I will knock those guys off their high horse."

"Good. I want to show these guys that Ayuzawa is not a girl that can be easily won over."

Yukimura sweat drops nervously hearing the conversation between Takumi and Kanou.

"Those two are really serious about this…"

"It actually is exciting to see them like this. I hate it somebody flaunts their superiority. It's about time somebody showed them up." Misaki says with an approving smile.

She was definitely enjoying how Takumi easily scored the first point of the game.

Less than half an hour later, the score was 15 to 5. Takumi's team was in the lead.

Kanou was definitely able to keep up with Takumi's pace. Even though the glasses boy was not nearly as athletic as Takumi, Kanou was athletic enough to not let the team down.

"Oh wow, those two boys really are giving Justin and Chad a beating." One of the onlookers mutters to her group of friends.

"Those two guys are so good at volleyball, but that other team is making them look like amateurs!" Another person says lowly.

"I am amazed at how good Kanou-kun is at sports. He is a good volleyball partner with Usui-san." Yukimura notes while keeping his eyes on the match.

"To think that a glasses guy was actually talented. Looks like I underestimated him."

Justin and Chad were panting heavily. They were sweating profusely and worn out. Takumi and Kanou had been keeping them on their toes.

Meanwhile Takumi and Kanou did not look so tired at all. In fact they were just warming up.

"How about we end this game now since you two are getting humiliated?" Takumi smirks in a satisfied manner.

"We'll never forgive you for making fools out of us!" Chad exclaims in anger.

"You guys must be cheating! Yes that must be the only reason why you're beating us." Justin shouts out the accusation. "You two are dirty cheaters!" He points a finger at Takumi.

At this point, Takumi looks really pissed off. A certain murderous aura was around him.

"Are you done spewing your nonsense?" Takumi darkly utters. "I believe it's my turn to serve the ball."

"Oh boy…" Yukimura sweat drops as he senses the dangerous aura coming from Takumi.

Takumi gets in his position and serves the ball. However his serve was a lot more forceful and powerful than before.

POW!

The ball directly hits Justin in his face before he could receive it.

"Gah!" Justin falls down as a result. Chad stares in extreme disbelief.

"Whoa…" Lots of voices stare in awe at what just happened.

"Point to Team Takumi!" The referee shouts out.

"I think they just woke up a sleeping monster." Yukimura says nervously.

"You might be right on that." Misaki looks nervous as well.

The match ended with a score of 21-7. Takumi's team was victorious.

"Now then…" Takumi comes up to a defeated Justin. Justin was on his knees staring down at the sand.

Justin and his partner look really tired yet angry at their defeat.

"What should we do about you two?" Takumi continues his statement.

"I have an idea." Kanou speaks out. "How about if we make Justin and Chad wear dresses for the rest of the day at the beach."

"What?!" Chad and Justin exclaim.

"That's super embarrassing!"

"Well you said that the winner gets to humiliate the loser. I can think of other things such as making you swim naked in the ocean." Takumi explains with a smirk.

"If you two back away from the punishment, then you two have no right to consider yourselves men." Kanou glares at them. "Also you two will be branded as cowards as well."

Justin grits his teeth angrily. "Fine! We'll do what you say."

"Dude, are you serious?!" Chad stares at his friend in disbelief.

"Yeah, we made a bet with them so now we have to keep up our end. Let's just get this over with. I'm sure there's a dress shop nearby this darn beach."

While the two boys went off to a nearby clothing store, the spectators took out their cameras and were talking to each other excitedly.

Half an hour later Justin and Chad return back both with ridiculous dresses.

Chad was in an ocean blue dress that had made his arms look really grossly muscled. Justin's dress was the funniest because his was a white one with sun flower patterns. There was even a sun flower tacked onto the middle of the dress. Lots of spectators took photos of the two boys. The two boys looked horribly embarrassed at first but after a while they were having fun with their new found attention. They were taking lots of photos with other beach goers.

"To think we've suddenly made them a lot more popular…" Yukimura comments.

"Better them than us. I could never live down the shame of wearing girl's clothes." Kanou shakes his head. "Goodness knows what they would have made us do if we lost."

The four Seika students were sitting at the beach site they were at originally.

"Did you see Papa win that amazing game?" Takumi says playfully to Clara.

The baby coos happily when she held by Takumi.

"Did you intentionally have the ball hit Justin?" Misaki grins.

"He deserved it. His attitude was very annoying."

Takumi was right about that. Those two other guys were extremely cocky.

"At least you and Kanou won."

"Oh yeah since I won, you know what that means?" Takumi looked like he was suppressing a smile.

"Wait, what?" Misaki clearly forgot what the whole dispute was about already.

"I get to take you out on a date today." The blonde boy purrs.

"HAH?! I never agreed to that condition!" Misaki screams at the blonde boy.

"I promise to behave myself~"

"I doubt you would keep that promise!"

"How about we get a baby sitter to take care of Clara while the two of us can enjoy ourselves."

"Wow… those two really do sound like a married couple." Kanou utters while watching Misaki and Takumi bicker.

"You really think so? I've always seen them as a powerhouse team." Yukimura says.

"Baby sitter? There's no one we know willing to do that." Misaki tries to reason with Takumi.

Takumi looks straight at Yukimura.

"Can you do us a favor?"

"No way! We are not asking Yukimura, he has his own plans tonight!"

"Actually I don't." Yukimura admits. "I don't mind at all babysitting your baby tonight."

"Perfect." Takumi grins. He then looks at Misaki. "Looks like we'll be having lots of fun."

"Why the hell must you say that in a creepy voice!"

Takumi simply keeps on his sly grin. Yukimura and Kanou look confused.

"So er, how about we do something else right now? Let's go swimming!" Yukimura says excitedly trying to break the tension in the air.

"I'll watch over the baby while you guys go ahead." Kanou suggests.

"Thank you very much Kanou." Takumi says. "If there's anything you need just ask me, you've already helped a lot today."

Misaki couldn't help but wonder- if her mom and Suzuna found out that she was going on a date today, what would their reactions be?


	7. A Night Out

**Author's Note**: I wish I could update faster for this story but I am back in school and busy again. I will continue to update my story though it may take a while before another new chapter comes out.

**Chapter 7**: A Night Out

Misaki promptly called her mom about how she would be staying at Takumi's house again tonight. Her mom was rather agreeable and allowed her daughter to do so. Misaki was hoping that her mom would have voiced some disagreement so that she wouldn't have to be around the perverted alien for another night. However, deep within her heart, she did not mind spending so much time with Takumi.

The day after tomorrow would be when everybody would be back to school. It would also mean the day when the parenthood class would meet again. Ms. Taka, the teacher of the class, would most likely check out the baby to see if it was well taken care of. Another part of the assignment was to take photos of the couple taking care of their electronic baby. Takumi made sure to take lots of pictures, much to the chagrin of Misaki.

Right now it was four in the afternoon at the beach. Misaki had spent her time with Takumi, Clara the electronic baby, Kanou the glasses wearing first year and Yukimura the vice president. Yukimura agreed to watch over Clara while Takumi and Misaki went out on their supposed "date". Misaki did not wish to refer to it as a date since it implied many things.

The four of them spent the time swimming, playing in the sand and talking. Misaki found out that Takumi was capable of being sociable when he wanted to be. Usually at Seika he was seen as the cool loner type that never talked to anybody. Misaki had never seen him in a social environment where he had a conversation with others. The president was glad to see Takumi enjoying the company of Kanou and Yukimura.

Their beach day was over once the sun was beginning to set. Even though the day was over, the night was drawing closer.

Yukimura gave Misaki the address to his house, which was actually not too far of a walk from Takumi's place. They all departed, taking different busses.

Not too long later, Misaki and Takumi make it back to the apartment and get ready for their upcoming "date".

"Too bad you didn't bring a dress with you. That would make things much more interesting." Takumi purred.

"I refuse to do anything to satisfy your perverted urges." Misaki's face shot an angry look at him.

"We'll see about that, when I beat you at the upcoming midterms."

Misaki forgot about the bet she made with Takumi the other night. Whoever got the highest score on the midterm exams would be able to command the loser around for an entire day. Misaki definitely was not going to let Takumi beat her.

"As if I'm going to lose to the likes of you!" Misaki pointed a challenging finger at Takumi. "Just be sure that the things the loser has to do are within reason."

"Did you say _without_ reason?"

"I said _within_!"

Misaki changed into a regular pair of jeans, a white shirt and a thin gray cardigan. She did not pack any extravagant clothing at all which is why she dressed so casually.

Misaki was waiting in the living room for Takumi to be ready. She held Clara in her arms and was feeding the baby with a bottle. Misaki did not want for Clara to get hungry at Yukimura's house.

"Alright Clara, your mama and papa have to go out tonight, so you'll be staying with uncle Yukimura."

The maid said softly to the baby.

Takumi appeared out of the bathroom and smiled at what he heard Misaki say.

"You certainly look nice mama~" He purred satisfied.

"Wha?!" Misaki was completely taken by surprise. "I told you not to call me mama!"

"Haha but you are after all Clara's mama so it makes sense for me to call you that… unless you prefer me to refer to you as the cute president?"

"No nicknames for me! Call me by my proper name." Misaki grunted frustrated.

"You call me perverted alien all of the time."

"Because you really are an outer space being."

"Anyways let's head to Yukimura's now before it gets too late. After all, strange things can happen late at night." Takumi looked at Misaki with a smirk.

"Quit saying such weird things…" She sighed as she put Clara into the stroller.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-

They looked up the directions on how to walk to Yukimura's house and then headed out. 20 minutes later they arrive to their destination.

Yukimura opened the door and smiled kindly when he saw them.

"Ah prez and Usui-san, I promise to take care of your baby tonight."

Misaki then allowed Yukimura to take Clara's stroller.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call us. We just fed her so she should be just sleeping. If she starts crying just try to rock gently in your arms."

"No problem." Yukimura beamed. "I have experience taking care of babies since I've always had to look after my baby cousins. For some reason they like me."

"Oh, that's great." Misaki had a good guess of why babies liked Yukimura. He was such a feminine like figure which made it easy for little children and babies to like him.

"Well I hope you two have fun tonight." Yukimura uttered as he placed Clara into his arms.

"Yes I am sure we will." Takumi grinned excited and looked at Misaki. "Right Ayuzawa?"

"Why are you giving me that weird look!" She yelled at him.

The blonde boy and president walked away from Yukimura's house and headed off to their destination. However Misaki had no idea where Takumi would be taking her.

"Uh, where are we going tonight?"

"I am willing to go anywhere with you."

"Remember we are NOT on a date."

"Aw why do you say that prez?"

"B-because…" Misaki turned her face away from Takumi. "A date implies romance between the two people."

"Oh?" Takumi raised his eyes interested. "You're saying that there's no romance between us~" He stared straight into her eyes.

Misaki immediately blushed when his eyes met hers. She kept on trying to look away from him.

"W-who would ever fall for a perverted alien like you!" She pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Haha you're so cruel Prez. It's customary for the guy to pay whenever he is out with a girl, so you won't be paying a single Yen tonight."

"I don't like it when you spend money for me! You already paid for all of last night's groceries already."

"Don't think of it that you're burdening me."

A beat.

"So where should we go first?"

"How about we grab something to eat? I would suggest a fancy restaurant but clearly we're both not dressed for the part." Takumi said.

"How about we just go to a fast food place?" Misaki suggested, thinking of how fast food would be their cheapest option.

"No fast food place. I want to make sure we eat some decent food. Don't think that I am willing to be cheap because I'm paying."

They ended up going to a family restaurant instead. Once they entered into the restaurant, they saw that it was relatively busy but they were greeted by a hostess right away.

"Hello there, table for 2?"

"Yes please." Takumi nodded with a friendly smile.

The hostess' cheeks looked a bit pink when Takumi smiled towards her.

"Right this way." The hostess led Takumi and Misaki to a nearby booth. The two of them sat across from each other.

"Somebody will get your order when you two are ready, I hope you enjoy your evening." The hostess beamed as she put down two menus on the table and then left.

"Order anything you like, remember that I'm paying for it." Takumi said as he picked up a menu.

"Looks like I have no choice." Misaki sighed as she looked at the menu as well. The first thing Misaki always looked at was how much each food item cost. She was a bit hungry but did not want to make Takumi pay for an expensive meal.

It silence between the two of them while they were examining their menus. Misaki was being careful on how much this meal would potentially cost.

"I think I'll just get water and a sandwich." She spoke up.

"C'mon now don't be cheap on my prez. It's my treat so let's eat something nice."

Misaki looked at the menu again. "Fine fine, I'll get something else."

A waitress then came by their table and greeted them. The waitress had brown hair that was above her shoulders and she was wearing a ribbon in her hair as well.

"Hi I'm Jerri your waitress, may I take your order?"

Jerri smiled kindly.

"Nice to meet you Jerri, we are still indecisive, what do you recommend?" Takumi flashed his winning smile.

Jerri looked a bit embarrassed as Takumi smiled towards her direction.

"Well since you two look like a lovely couple, how about I recommend lasagna and breadsticks? Then for dessert the two of you can share a chocolate milk shake?"

"We-we're not really a couple!" Misaki waved her hands in front of her face embarrassed. She actively dismissed the thought of her and Takumi being an item.

"Oh you two aren't on a date?" Jerri asked in a slightly confused and interested tone.

"Well we aren't technically dating so I wouldn't really consider this a date." Misaki explained, looking even more embarrassed.

"I see I see, I apologize for the mistake." Jerri then turned her attention towards Takumi. "So what would you like to order?"

Takumi's natural charm had been attracting some other girls tonight, making Misaki feel irritated. She did not like it when other girls looked like they were interested in Takumi.

The way Jerri spoke to Takumi alarmed Misaki as well. Jerri's eyes also looked too enamored by Takumi's presence.

"We'll just get the lasagna and omelet rice for now. Then later I would like to have the chocolate milkshake." Takumi responded.

"Good choices." Jerri beamed at Takumi, which further added to Misaki's frustration.

"Thank you very much." Takumi handed Jerri the menu.

Jerri then left and a slight giddy giggle could be heard from her.

Misaki couldn't help but feel like gritting her teeth angrily. It was as if there was a thorn at her side that needed to be pulled out.

"You alright Ayuzawa?" Takumi looked towards Misaki's direction.

Misaki snapped out of it. Her mind had been in a daze.

"Y-yeah I am…" She muttered back. She obviously did not want to tell Takumi at how irritated she felt earlier.

However Takumi was not buying her response. He eyed her carefully which made Misaki slightly blush.

"Could it be that you dislike how much attention I've been getting?" Takumi asks, with a satisfied expression.

In the family restaurant, there was some group of girls. These young girls had been eyeing Takumi from afar and whispering amongst each other.

"Why would I care what other girls think about you?" Misaki huffed.

"Don't tell me that you're jealous."

"I'm… not… JEAL-…" Misaki stopped mid-sentence. She was about to slam her hand against the table which would have drawn attention to her. The president used her better judgment and quieted down before she could let out further outburst.

Her entire face was fuming hot red. She could feel her face literally burning up.

"I won't bother you anymore about that topic. I can see that it's upsetting you." Takumi smiled kindly to her. His eyes looked at her gently.

It was his eyes that calmed Misaki's spirit. She was able to regain her composure and her normal face color.

"Sorry about that…" She mumbled lowly. Her eyes then looked away from Takumi's.

"It's alright, let's just enjoy the rest of the night."

"I know you don't really like it when other girls notice you… but do you ever have that self-satisfaction? Knowing that you are the object of many girls' affection?"

It took a few seconds before Takumi answered back.

"Ah Prez, I'm not sure why you're so fixated on the subject?"

"Well, I'm just curious."

"To be honest, I know most guys would want to be in my position. I know that I am the person that every guy wants to be and some girls want to be with." Even though the statement sounded conceited, Takumi said it in a rather simple way. He was not trying to exude any sort of arrogance from his being. In fact Takumi was trying to be humble.

"I just learn to ignore the stares and attention I receive. There are times when I wish that girls stopped giving me love letters because it makes me be the bad guy when I have to reject them."

Misaki was in awe at what Takumi was admitting. He normally acted like an "outer space being" but at this moment, he was acting very human.

"Here's your lasagna and omelet rice." Jerri's merry voice rang as she came.

The waitress placed the food onto the table and handed out plates and utensils as well.

"Enjoy your meal and let me know if you need anything else."

Jerri gave Takumi a quick wink before she left.

"Let's dig in." Misaki scooped some of the lasagna into her plate.

Before she could take a bite, her phone rang.

"Ah it's from Yukimura, I'll be right back."

The president got up from her seat and walked off.

"I brought you some juice, compliments of the restaurant." Jerri smiled brightly as she poured some juice for Takumi.

"Ah thank you."

Once Jerri was done pouring two cups of juice, she looked straight at Takumi. It was apparent that she was blushing madly.

"I-I want to give you my number."

"Excuse me?"

"My number, would you like it?"

Takumi's eyes widened.

"Ah sorry, there's already somebody else I am interested in." Takumi's eyes temporarily shifted to another direction. He took a brief glance at where Misaki was at.

"Oh I see." Jerri sounded disappointed. "Forget what I just said, it was really unprofessional of me."

Jerri walked off without anything further to say.

Less than thirty seconds later Misaki came back to her seat and put her cell phone away. The president was unaware of what just happened a few seconds ago when Takumi indirectly rejected Jerri.

"It was Yukimura telling me that he fed Clara again and that she is fast asleep. He wanted to give me regular updates on how she is."

"That sounds good, at least we know our daughter is in safe hands."

Misaki took her fork and began eating some of the lasagna and omelet rice.

She the noticed there was two glasses of juice on their table.

"Did you order some juice?" Misaki asked Takumi.

"Yes I did, I asked Jerri to bring some while you were gone." Takumi lied. He definitely did not want Misaki to know that the juice was Jerri's way of trying to sweeten up to him.

Five minutes later, a spot light appeared on the stage that was at the side of the restaurant. This stage had several instruments, a microphone and a screen.

"Hello everybody, I thank you for coming out tonight." A smooth male voice uttered.

All of the restaurant's inhabitants turned their attention to the man on the stage.

"Tonight we are featuring a special event. It happens to be karaoke night and there is always a chance to win a special prize if you choose to participate in karaoke."

The restaurant guests murmured amongst each other excitedly.

"Now then, if you want to volunteer to go karaoke, come up to this stage, request your song and then wait for your turn." The speaker said in a booming expression.

With that said, several people already formed a line. There was a device in which a person could search through songs and the song lyrics would appear on the screen when the person was ready to sing.

Everybody was curious on what type of special prize there was.

According to the sign in sheet, you had to put on your name, cell phone number and email address so that if you won the special prize the restaurant would be able to contact you.

"Hey let's go karaoke." Takumi suggested.

Misaki was about to gag on her food. She took a few seconds to clear her throat by drinking some juice.

"Wait, I can't even sing!"

"C'mon, you should try new experiences everyday~"

"But I don't want to embarrass myself in front of all of these people."

"If you're really against it, looks like I'll just go up by myself."

Takumi left his seat.

The blonde boy waited in line and signed in on the sign in sheet. After that he went back to the table and continued eating.

"What are you going to sing?" Misaki asked.

"You'll see." Takumi put on his usual mysterious smile.

"It better not be anything too weird…"

Meanwhile ten minutes later…

"Our next singer will be Takumi Usui! He will be singing Can You Feel the Love Tonight from The Lion King."

"Hah?!" Misaki put on a flabbergasted expression.

Even though Disney was primarily popular in America, its songs and movies were able to spread over all around the world, even to Japan. Misaki was familiar with The Lion King since she watched it when she was little. She recalled how the main lion character named Simba was in love with his childhood friend and that particular song was playing during a romantic scene.

The blonde boy got up from his seat and walked towards the stage. There were many people that were captivated by his looks, well mostly the girls were. Once he got on the stage he held onto the microphone and the music began playing.

"Can you feel the love tonight~" Takumi's voice sang out.

Misaki could have fallen off her chair at that instant. She was completely amazed at how beautifully the blonde boy could sing.

However what she noticed next was completely embarrassing. As Takumi was singing out those lyrics he was pointing straight at Misaki, there was no mistake about it.

_What the hell is he doing?!_

Misaki mentally fumes. She had on an uneasy expression and wished to just crawl into a hole.

People were wondering who Takumi was pointing to and immediately looked at Misaki. Some of the people nearby were saying things like.

"Aw how cute, he's singing for his girlfriend."

"How romantic!"

"Poor girl, she must be so embarrassed but it's cute what her boyfriend is doing."

The maid president really wanted something dramatic like an electrical discharge to stop the embarrassment.

Once the song was complete, Takumi stepped off the stage and was met with much applause. He sauntered back to his table with a wide grin on his face.

"What did you think?"

"You-you idiot!"

This was perhaps one of the most embarrassing nights in Misaki Ayuzawa's life.

**Author's Note**:

Some of you might have thought it was weird for Takumi to sing a really American-Disney song, but I thought it was a cute touch.

I'm sorry to say this, but I probably won't be updating this story for a while, but no worries, i will be back!


	8. Downtime

**Author's Note**: Wow it's been a while since I last updated. Well at least I'm back, since I know many of you are anticipating this new chapter.

_Italics_ refer to Misaki's thoughts.

**Chapter 8:** Downtime

Takumi received a round of applause after he was done singing "Can You Feel the Love Tonight." Most of the cheering was coming from the females within the restaurant. It was obvious that they were swooned by the blonde boy's looks and singing.

Misaki however was not in a cheerful mood at all; she was extremely frustrated and embarrassed at the same time. Takumi sang that love song specifically towards her direction. During most of the song, he was looking directly at the president's eyes and even gesturing towards her.

"You-you-you…"

Those were the only words the maid president could utter out as Takumi walked back to the table. She was completely red faced and her eyes looked away from him. He sat down at the side opposite from Misaki.

"Did you enjoy my performance?"

The blonde boy purred. It was obvious that he was enjoying the moment.

"Why did you have to point to me? You realize how awkward it was to have people stare!"

She blurted out to him angrily. Since they were in a public area, she had to resist the urge to smack him upside the head.

"Is it a crime for me to express my love to the mother of my child?"

Takumi responded back coolly.

"We aren't even real parents!"

"But for our high school assignments, you are mama and I am papa."

Misaki noticed the smugness behind Takumi's words. He seemed very pleased to be partnered up with her for their parenthood assignment. Why was it that her luck was always against her?

"Don't get it through your sick minds that we really are a married couple."

"Eh, what's wrong with being married to a guy like me?"

"I can name one hundred reasons why it would be wrong to be considered married to a perverted alien like you!"

"What's reason number one hundred?"

Takumi asked as his eye rose in interest.

Misaki's level of frustration was reaching its ceiling. However at the same time, the banter between her and Takumi made her heart beat fast.

"I don't have to tell you anything that I don't want to." She huffed.

"Haha fine by me."

For the remainder of their meal, Misaki noticed how their waitress Jerri seemed a bit distanced from the two of them. It was if Jerri was avoiding direct eye contact from Takumi. However the maid dismissed her observations. It's not as if Takumi did something hurtful to Jerri recently.

"I'll be right back."

The president announced as she got up from her seat. She did not want Takumi to pay for the entire bill or else their evening together would have been classified as a date.

Misaki then went to the cash register.

"May I have the check please?"

The woman at the register looked confused as she looked into the records.

"The boy you were with already paid for the meal."

"Hah?" Misaki's mouth nearly dropped in surprise.

"My records say everything's been paid for already."

"Oh I see…" The president responded.

She returned back to her seat and sighed heavily.

_That guy… _

Misaki walked back to the table with a slight glaring look at Takumi.

"When did you pay the bill?"

As she said that, Takumi had a satisfied expression.

"Ah, well since this is technically a date, the guy should always have to pay."

"THIS IS NOT A DATE…" Misaki wanted to have that straight and clear. She definitely did not want people to mistaken them as a couple.

"Isn't a date when a guy and a girl go out to a fun evening? I believe that's what we've been doing for the past hour."

Takumi's sense of logic baffled her. He was definitely an alien from another universe.

Not too long later the two of them exited the family restaurant. At least Misaki was happily full from the meal.

"You know how you get put into the raffle if you went up to karaoke; I wonder what the prize is." The president said, thinking out loud.

"Maybe it's a pair of concert tickets. If I win, I'll be sure to take you along." Takumi grinned widely.

"We ARE not going on another date!" Misaki looked at him obviously annoyed.

"So you really do admit that we are going on a date right now?"

"T-that's not the point!"

"How about we go on a family outing next? Just you, me and Clara."

"We already went to the beach today, we don't have to go out again until a long time later."

"Do you really not like being around my presence? Or are you too shy to secretly admit you like spending time with me?" The blonde boy said, half serious.

Misaki opened her mouth to answer back but no audible words came out. She was only sputtering out incoherent words. The maid president secretly enjoyed spending time with Takumi. She hardly had any leisure time in her usual life because she was either occupied with student council activities, her part time job or studying for upcoming exams. The past few days with Takumi were rather exciting and fun even though he tended to annoy her most of the time.

"It doesn't matter whether or not like I enjoy spending time with you. We are partners for our parenthood class and we have to work together for the sake of our grade."

"Even though getting a good grade is important, I think the most important part of the class is learning how to become proper parents. In the future we'll need to have good parenting skills if we hope to raise our children well."

Misaki blushed when Takumi said "our", implying that she and he would be having children together in the future. That was obviously something she did not want to think about.

"What's wrong Ayuzawa?" The blonde boy's face came in a few inches from hers.

The closeness of Takumi's face from hers made Misaki turn even more bright red. She was now staring directly into his eyes. She never really noticed how beautiful his green eyes looked. He was genuinely looking at her with a concerned expression.

"N-nothing!" The president immediately backed away from Takumi.

"We should go pick up Clara from Yukimura. He's probably got other important things to do than babysitting." Misaki said, changing the subject at hand.

"I was hoping that we could do more things around the town, but I realize that we would be inconveniencing Yukimura if we did that."

"In reality most parents don't have the luxury of free time. They're constantly taking care of their children that they don't have the time to go out and have fun."

"I suppose that's an interesting life lesson that we've learned. That means we should enjoy our freedom while we're still young."

Right now Misaki was thinking about how much her mom sacrificed in order to raise her and Suzuna. When Misaki's father abandoned the family, her mom had to work extra shifts while making sure her two daughters were well fed and provided for. Being a parent was much more difficult that she thought.

It took half an hour for Takumi and Misaki to arrive at Yukimura's house.

As soon as the doorbell rang, the bright eyed vice president opened the door.

"Ah prez, I didn't expect you and Usui-san to be back so early."

"We couldn't burden you any longer, thank you so much for watching Clara. I hope she behaved well tonight."

"It was fun watching over her. She was sleeping most of the time and hardly cried, like I said, I like watching over children." Yukimura smiled.

Yukimura then gave Takumi and Misaki back the stroller which had a sleeping Clara. The electronic baby looked as adorable as a real baby.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-

The three of them managed to arrive back at Takumi's apartment.

"I'm going to take a shower right now." The blonde boy announced as he headed off to the bathroom.

"Just be sure not to be shirtless this time." Misaki sighed, remembering the incident from last night. The image of Takumi's half naked body made her heart skip a beat. She shook her head furiously, trying to get that image out of her head.

Misaki was practically staying the entire weekend at Takumi's house and she was surprised that her mom approved of it. Even though she missed her home life, she did enjoy her time at Takumi's. His cooking was a big plus and he was able to help her take care of Clara. If she had been partnered up with somebody else, how would it have turned out? Most of the male population at Seika was either scared of her or resented her obvious hatred towards males.

She was already busy enough with life, why did she even take the parenthood class in the first place? Right now she was trying to immerse herself in her reading, but her mind was occupied with thoughts about the parenthood class, Clara and even Takumi.

About fifteen minutes later door from the bathroom opened up and Misaki couldn't help but turn her eyes towards that direction.

What she saw made her eyes widen up and her mouth went agape.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

She screamed at Takumi.

The only article of clothing the blonde boy had on was a towel wrapped around his waist. Then again a towel isn't really considered an article of clothing.

"If you really don't like what I'm wearing, then why are you still staring at me?" Takumi replied back with a grin.

It was true that Misaki couldn't take her eyes off him. His beautifully crafted figure was very distracting.

"A-anyways, why aren't you wearing clothing?!"

"I forgot to get my clothing from my closet, I'll quickly put on some pants and a t shirt since it appears you can't help but continue to look at me."

Misaki immediately shoved her book back into her face.

_Am I turning into a pervert?!_

She immediately dismissed that idea. Any girl at Seika would probably pay to see Takumi like this.

Her priority would be to ensure nobody knew about her current living arrangements with Takumi. Any word about the two of them spending the night together would spread rumors like wildfire. Many people would suspect they were dating and that was definitely far from the truth.

A few minutes after Takumi gathered his clothing, he came out of the restroom with pajamas on.

"Hah?!" Misaki stared at him with disbelief.

He was wearing rather kid like pajamas. Ironically enough the pajamas had flying saucers on them.

"You really own those kinds of pajamas?"

_This guy is really an outer space being!_

"Why not? I found them comfortable and they make me feel young. It's my own place so I should be allowed to wear what I want. There are times when I just feel like walking around here nak-"

"STOP!"

Misaki yelled at him before Takumi could finish his statement.

"I don't need to know the things you do in your apartment!" She continued to bark at him.

"Fine fine, the shower is free just in case you're wondering."

Misaki then picked out the clothing she would wear the next day and headed to the bathroom. The shower did not have shower curtains; it was just a glass screen door.

After getting undressed she climbed into the shower and turned on the faucet.

Half way through Misaki's shower, she heard the bathroom door open

_CRAP! I forgot to lock the bathroom door!_

She immediately turned her back to the door and covered her chest.

"Sorry Ayuzawa, I forgot to bring in some clean towels for you."

The blonde boy's voice uttered.

"YOU-YOU…"

Misaki was extremely red faced. Was Takumi looking at her naked figure right now? What kind of perverted thoughts could be going through his head?

"YOU BETTER NOT BE LOOKING!"

She screamed out.

"No worries, I made sure to cover my eyes so that I don't stare at you. It would be awfully rude and perverted of me if I did such a thing."

The president did not know if she should trust Takumi's words. She slowly turned her head around and through the glass door she saw Takumi with one of his hands over his eyes. In his other hands were some extra clean white towels.

"I-if you were looking, I would definitely call the police on you!"

"Geez, I didn't know being perverted was a crime."

The blonde boy smirked, his hand still over his eyes. He dropped the towels off on the sink counter and made his way towards the door.

"Sorry for making you feel uncomfortable, I'll make it up with extra delicious food sooner or later."

_As if food is the solution to everything!_

Takumi shut the door and Misaki sighed out loud.

She still felt extremely flushed and embarrassed; Takumi could have at least found another way to give her the towels than just enter into the bathroom. If Takumi really enter into the bathroom with perverted intent, she would have given him a beating of his life time.

Fifteen minutes later she exited the bathroom and smelled something sweet in the air.

"What's going on?"

She asked out loud as she headed to the kitchen.

She saw Takumi with a pot of melted chocolate and with some other treats at the side such as marshmallows, crackers and even strawberries. Everything looked rather delicious.

"Why is there a pot of chocolate?"

Misaki said as she stared at Takumi stirring the pot expertly.

The green eyed boy looked up with a smile.

"I was in the mood for some chocolate fondue. The night is still young and what better way to end it with some chocolate."

He put a few marshmallows and pretzels on a plate. Afterwards he poured some chocolate over the plate and handed it to Misaki.

"Would you like to try some?"

Misaki suddenly realized why Takumi was randomly cooking up chocolate at night. It was his way of apologizing for intruding the bathroom while she was in her shower.

"T-thank you…"

She took the plate and bit into one of the pretzels.

_Delicious!_

"This is good."

The simple compliment made Takumi smile again.

"Glad to hear that, I was thinking of asking the manager of the Maid Latte if we could add chocolate fondue to the menu. We could probably gain more female customers if we added an assortment of chocolate items."

The maid president did not have work at the Maid Latte this weekend, but she remembered her work schedule for the following week.

"I'll have to ask you to take care of Clara while I'm at work. I have to work several night time shifts after school next week."

"No problem~ I will take care of Clara while in the kitchen."

"A kitchen is no place for a child."

"There's nobody else we could ask to take care of her, also I want to keep my eye on you~" He purred. "Last time the manager didn't mind that we had Clara over at the Maid Latte."

"Just don't do what you did last time!"

The maid was very embarrassed when Takumi entered into the Latte as a customer along with Clara. The other maid workers were very excited when they saw the electronic baby belonged to Takumi and Misaki.

Misaki sat down on the couch nearby and was still nibbling on her chocolate.

She was starting to understand the difficulties of taking care of a child. She tried to imagine how hard it would be to take care of an actual child while being a full time employee. There had to be always somebody to tend to the child's needs and it was necessary to have the proper financial support. Misaki knew she could not ask her mother or sister to take care of Clara since they were busy with their own lives as well. In this situation, she would have to rely on Takumi since she would be busy with student council business and working as a part time maid.

The rest of the night consisted of Misaki and Takumi taking turns feeding Clara while doing their homework.

Misaki was doing her work on the coffee table while Takumi was at the kitchen table. From the distance, Misaki was impressed at the pace of Takumi's studying.

He was flipping by pages of the textbook at a faster pace than she was, meaning he was absorbing the information quicker as well.

For the past few months, it had been a battle between the two of them for the top grades. Misaki also observed the intense note taking he was doing as well; at least he was serious about his studies. Misaki resented students that could get away with hardly studying while getting good grades, because they did not have to work too hard to get the best results. Why was it that he always seemed to be running ahead of her?

Eventually it was late at night and the two of them stopped their studies.

"Good night Prez."

Takumi was on the ground with his sleeping bag.

"Good night."

The president lay down on the couch and pulled the blanket over herself. She then shut her eyes, attempting to fall asleep.

In the middle of the night, cries could be heard.

Misaki opened up her eyes and saw that it was 3 in the morning. The cries meant it was time to feed Clara again.

Before she could get up, she saw a figure already go to Clara. The figure picked up the baby and gave the baby a bottle.

"You need your rest mama, you've been working hard lately."

This was another night that Takumi willingly got up to take care of the baby. Misaki felt like she should start picking up more of the slack.

"Next time let me tend to her, you need your sleep as well. You've lost sleep the past few days taking care of her."

Misaki sounded concerned.

"I'm willing to do anything, as long as it's for you."

"T-thanks…"

The president put her head back down on the pillow. Times like these made her thankful that Takumi was at her side. Even though he annoyed her, he was reliable. There were moments when Takumi was able to save the president from her troubles.

That night she had a very interesting dream. The moment she woke up, she saw she was in an ordinary apartment.

_Thank goodness that wasn't real_

The maid definitely did not agree with the events of her dream at all.

Ring Ring!

Misaki's ears picked up the sound of a cell phone beeping. She slowly opened her eyes and yawned. She realized that it wasn't her phone that went off, it was actually Takumi's.

The blonde boy was already up and looking at his phone.

He then looked over at Misaki with a grin on his face.

"I just got an email from that family restaurant we went to last night. Looks like I won the prize."

"Wait… WHA?!"

Misaki was amazed at Takumi's sheer good luck.

**Author's Note:**

The next chapter will actually not be a continuation of the current storyline. It will actually be a special side story type of chapter.

Please look forward to it, because it will feature a very fun type of setting and situation.

**Chapter 8.5:** A Maid's Dream

Find out what Misaki's dream consisted and why she was thankful it was not real


	9. A Certain Maid's Dream Part I

**Chapter 8.5**: A Certain Maid's Dream

There once was a magical school called Seika School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Only students who possessed magical powers could attend this school and it was said that when they are around the age of 14, they were allowed to attend this school. Normal humans were referred to as, well just normal, and those with magical powers were either called witches or wizards. Seika has been kept a secret from normal people for the past several centuries, and no normal person can find their way to this school.

Ayuzawa Misaki, a seemingly ordinary 14 year old was at work. She was working hard trying to fix her house after the damages that were done during last night's heavy storm. Their roof needed repair as well as their windows.

"If only dad didn't leave us, then I wouldn't have to do these types of chores."

The girl grumbled to herself. She had her black hair tied up, wearing a white t shirt and khaki pants as well as gloves. She was using a hammer to put some nails into the roof.

The house she lived in was relatively comfortable, it was not too poor nor was it extravagant.

"Onee-san, want to take a break right now?"

Her younger sister called out.

Suzuna, the other sibling in the Ayuzawa family walked outside of the house with a tray of lemonade and sweets.

"Ah thank you."

Misaki climbed down the ladder and walked towards her sister.

"Looks like it's just the two of us again…"

The older sister sighed. With no other male figure in the family, Misaki was left with the tasks that were usually done by boys such as mowing the lawn or repairing the house.

It was very common that their mother would be out late handling two jobs. Ever since their father left three years ago, Misaki and Suzuna had to do small jobs for people like picking up groceries, baby-sitting or house work while their mother was hard at work as well. Due to the absence of a strong male role model, Misaki began to resent many males and it was rather obvious too.

"Thanks Suzuna, the lemonade you make is delicious. You should sell it and get some cash from that."

"That sounds like a great idea onee-san." Suzuna beamed.

Just as Misaki was about to get back to work, Suzuna noticed something odd in the sky.

"Oh look a falcon."

"Huh?"

Misaki looked up and there indeed was a falcon, but there was something in its talons.

"Normally falcons don't fly that low… what's it doing here?"

Sure enough her question was answered. The falcon let go of the object in its talon and flew off. The letter landed right in front of Misaki.

"It's a letter that's addressed for me."

"Open it onee-san, I want to see what it says!"

Misaki read where the letter came from and she looked very confused.

"The letter seems to be from a place called Seika School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, sounds like it's a prank."

Misaki opened up the letters and immediately a golden shine emitted out.

"Whoa that's bright!"

Suzuna and Misaki covered their eyes. The shine went away after a second and the two girls reopened their eyes.

The words in the letter were practically shining, which made it nicer.

It read:

**Dear Ayuzawa Misaki,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Seika School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is a special school that focuses on the development of people who are capable of using magic.**

Misaki's heart was racing very quickly; she had been accepted into a school she never even applied for! She found out information such as the books she would need, supplies, as well as when the term would start. However there was one part in the letter that made her worried.

**Due to your financial situation, we are willing to accommodate for that. We are willing to offer you a job position at our school. It is highly recommended that you accept this offer because of your family's accumulated debt for the magical world.**

"Wait, we have a debt to the magical world?"

Misaki stared at the piece of paper with wide eyes.

"We should ask Mama that when she gets home. Does that mean I'm magical as well?"

Suzuna asked her sister.

"M-maybe… though I am more shocked at how I actually possess magical powers. Maybe that's why weird things have been going on with me lately in the past. Like how this one mean boy in my class suddenly got glue all over his hair when I got mad at him."

"You should whip up something delicious for dinner if you know how to use magic!"

"I don't know how to control magic, which is what I hope Seika teaches me to do."

If Misaki were truly magical, why did her mother not tell her anything about it at all? Was it some sort of big secret?

-T-T-T-T-T-T-

Later that night when Misaki's mother came home, Misaki summoned up the courage to ask her mother for the truth.

"Mama, can you explain this?"

The two of them were sitting at the dining room table; they were right across from each other.

Mrs. Ayuzawa read the letter and her eyes widened in surprise. The mother sighed and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I hid the truth from you this entire time Misaki… you and Suzuna are actually half witches."

"Wait, so we actually have magical powers?"

"Yes you do, your father was a wizard but he had some urgent magical business which is why he left the family. He unfortunately still carries a great debt which is what I have been working to pay off."

Hearing about her father's lack of responsibility towards the family made Misaki even angrier. She clenched her fist and gritted her teeth

_That father of mine's is a useless old man! Doesn't he realize how hard mama has to work to take care of us while paying off your debt?!_

"Should I go to Seika? I can probably still manage to get into a public school around here and find a part time job."

"No dear." The mother's eyes grew serious. "You should go to Seika since you will find opportunities there and learn about your magical side. Though I am worried about what kind of job you might have to do. It'll take time away from your studying and learning.

"I'll be fine mama, I've done a lot of side jobs while keeping my grades high, and I can handle it."

Misaki put on a brave smile. She had to be the strong one in her family because her mother was already struggling so much and the younger sister needed a role model. However she was definitely concerned about their financial situation because Misaki provided some of the family's income through her side jobs. At least once she was gone; there would be one less mouth to feed.

"I know what I am going to do." She uttered confidently. "I will not let you and Suzuna pay for my schooling; I will pay for it completely by myself and work hard in school as well."

"You're too young to be in a situation of debt!" Mrs. Ayuzawa objected. "I will allow you to take the part time job but I will take on your remaining debt, I want to work hard for my daughter as well."

"Mama…" Misaki's eyes faced the table, she resisted the urge to cry. "A few years ago when Papa left, I had to quickly grow up and realize how cruel the world was. Don't make me be more of a burden to you. I will do well in school and pay off my debt as well as yours!"

There were a few minutes of silence between the two of them.

"If your job gets in the way, you must quit it and completely devote yourself to your schoolwork. I do not mind shouldering your debt because you are my daughter and I must take care of you."

This was the first time Misaki heard her mother be so assertive. Misaki smiled and nodded.

"I promise I will make you proud mama."

-T-T-T-T-T-T-

A month later Misaki had to find this secret shopping center specifically for wizards and witches. However the instructions were vague and Misaki could not understand them. She was at the mall and was wondering how a secret shopping place could be hidden here.

"Hello there little witch~"

A voice purred into her ears.

Misaki immediately jumped and turn to see who was just speaking to her. It turned out to be a blonde boy wearing a school uniform.

"I-I'm not a witch!"

She yelled back at him. One thing her mother told her was to make sure no normal person found out her true magical identity.

"Yes you are and I noticed you holding your Seika letter out. Let me help you find the Magical Bazaar."

Misaki had no idea that the shopping center was actually called a Bazaar. She realized how stupid it was for her to hold the letter out in public.

The blonde boy smiled. However Misaki could not trust that boy's facial expression, he looked much too suspicious.

"I-I don't need any help."

Misaki denied.

"It seems like you've never been to the Bazaar before."

The blonde boy observed.

"My name is Usui Takumi, nice to meet you."

Takumi held his hand out to shake Misaki's.

"I'm Ayuzawa Misaki."

However Misaki could not trust a boy right on the bat so she did not shake his hand. Takumi noticed and took away his hand.

"Follow me, I've been there a few times and I know the secrets of how to get in."

They went inside a shop called **The Warlock's Closet**.

Misaki noticed this shop before but never went in since it always seemed so empty and it sold weird foreign objects. The shop was very dark and was only dimly lit by a few candles.

A short man with a black hat came to greet them. The man also wore glasses and had a toothy grin.

"Ah hello there, how does a phoenix feather become mightier than a sword?"

Misaki had no idea what the man was referring to, in order to enter into the shop it seemed like you had to answer specific questions.

"If the feather is put into a wand, it will become mightier than a sword. The feather represents the strength and will of the user."

Takumi answered immediately.

"Very good answer lad."

The short man smiled wider.

"Is that young lady with you?"

The man looked at Misaki. She felt more nervous than usual.

"Yes she is. It's her first time entering into the Bazaar which is why I showed her here."

"Ah I see, may I see proof that she is a witch.

Misaki walked towards the man and showed her the acceptance letter from Seika.

"Welcome to the secret way to the Magical Bazaar Miss Ayuzawa, if you and Mr. Usui will go through the back room."

The man pointed to the door in the back.

Misaki and Takumi expressed their gratitude towards the man and then opened the door. The door led to another dimly lit room which only had one candle and a black wardrobe. The wardrobe looked big enough to fit a person

"Uh… what do we do next?" Misaki asked.

Takumi grinned and then opened up the door to the black wardrobe. At first it looked like an ordinary wardrobe except for it was empty.

"Follow me."

The blonde boy walked into the wardrobe, and he suddenly disappeared! It was as if he possessed density shifting powers and went through the wardrobe itself.

"Hah?!"

Misaki's jaw dropped in surprise.

"Looks like I should try the same thing then…"

She took a deep breath. Misaki approached the wardrobe and put her hand through. Somehow her hand went through and the back of the wardrobe and her hand disappeared. It was as if her hand was in a completely different dimension.

Her eyes went wide again and she tried to calm herself down. However before she could walk through the wardrobe, she felt a warm hand grab onto her hand at the other side and pull her through

"Ah!"

She screamed as she was being pulled. Once she reopened her eyes she saw she was in a completely different place. Suddenly she was outside of another wardrobe, except for this wardrobe was brown. They were in an empty room but she could hear loud chatter going on outside of it.

Takumi was the one who grabbed onto her hand and brought her to this place.

"You were taking so long so I decided to give you a helping hand."

The blonde boy grinned.

"You seriously scared me so much!"

Misaki screamed at him angrily.

"Well I believe all is forgiven since I managed to bring you to the Magical Bazaar."

Takumi led Misaki towards the exit of this room and she found herself in a different world. The shops in this area were way different than at the mall in her hometown. There were shops that had weird names such as "Newt's Potions and Supplies" or "Sally's Snakes and Scales."

Misaki noticed that Takumi was still gripping onto her hand.

"L-let go of my hand already!"

"Most girls usually don't mind when an attractive boy is close to them." Takumi grinned as he let go of her

However Misaki didn't like how Takumi's comment made him sound arrogant.

"Ok, we don't have to go through this Bazaar together, I can manage on my own."

"You sure? It's your first time at this place anyways. You'll probably end up being lost."

"No-no I won't! I am a strong independent woman, I don't need help all of the time."

Misaki brushed Takumi away and walked off.

She took out her list of items and began frantically looking around at the stores. At first she found the store for potions supplies and was immediately confused at the different types of labels and items.

"What the heck, why do I require toad eyes and bat wings for?" She looked again at the list of items required.

The other troublesome part was how much money was required to purchase these items. Misaki only had a limited amount of money on her and her family was already on a tight budget. How in the world would she be able to afford all of the other items such as the books, robes, wands, etc…

The tuition for Seika was already high and she was going to have to take that job offer in order to pay for it. It seemed like the road towards the magical school would be a very tough one.

About half an hour later Misaki had purchased half of her supplies. She managed to get some cheap robes by buying ones that had been previously used as well as old used books. Every now and then Misaki noticed students walking in with their parents and how their parents were fortunate enough to afford the newest materials. Misaki felt a ping of jealousy towards their wealth but knew that life wasn't fair.

Eventually Misaki was trying to find the wand store. She had no idea where to go to next and began walking through random passageways.

"Hey look, that girl is lost. How about we help her out?" A suspicious looking boy with a smug smile said to his friends.

His fellow friends nodded and began following Misaki from behind.

Misaki noticed the trio of suspicious boys walking behind her and quickened her pace. It was her bad luck that she walked through an alleyway that did not have any other people.

"Hey why don't you have some fun with us?"

She gritted her teeth frustrated. It was just her luck that she had to run into some thugs.

"OOF!"

One of the boys knelt down in pain.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her." A threatening voice uttered.

Misaki was surprised that a defender of justice managed to come to her aid. She looked to see who this rescuer was. Right before her was somebody she did not hope to see so soon.

A certain blonde boy was able to send a powerful punch that dealt a good amount of force. Takumi's dangerous eyes glared at them, as if he was a tiger amount to pounce upon his prey.

"L-let's scram! This guy is serious!"

Takumi turned to Misaki, but his eyes changed to their usual look.

"You alright?"

"Y-yeah…" Misaki nodded slowly. She was relieved that she was saved, however she had to run into this annoying person again.

"This is why I suggested you stick with me, I know my way around this Magical Bazaar."

This time Takumi spoke in a gentle and caring manner. It was as if he transformed into a true gentleman. Misaki saw she had no choice but to trust him, she was a newcomer who had to rely on an experienced wizard.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-

A week later Misaki received another message from a falcon. Misaki opened up the letter eagerly and saw that it had information about her job position:

**Dear Ms. Ayuzawa**

**Thank you for your interest in Seika School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, we will now inform you about the type of job you will have to take. You will become a valet for students who require extra help with tasks such as cleaning their room. The person you will be serving under will be referred to as your mentor since these mentors are students who are from prestigious wizarding families. **

However Misaki felt like these so called mentors were instead "masters." She continued reading the letter.

**Your mentor is ****Usui Takumi****, the oldest son of the renowned Usui family.**

Misaki's face froze, she was completely speechless.

"I HAVE TO BE THE VALET FOR THAT GUY?!"

Her voice resounded throughout the house.

Something about Takumi made her irritated yet captivated at the same time. Though she could not hate him because he did help her find the Magical Bazaar and saved her from some thugs.

-T-T-T-T-T-

There was a certain day when all students of Seika had to take a special train in order to head to the magical school. Fortunately Misaki did not get lost finding the train and bid her family farewell.

"Good by Suzuna and mom, I'll write to you every week."

Misaki hugged her family members and resisted the urge to cry. This was the first time that she was going to be away from home.

Just as she got into the train, she was trying to find a good place to sit at. However before she could find a seat, she was greeted by a certain blonde boy.

"Why don't you sit with me?"

Takumi had his usual grin and his eyes were sparkling.

"As if I dare to…"

"If you are going to be my valet, might as well spend as much time as possible getting to know each other."

"…"

"Don't worry, I won't treat you as a maid, unless you want me to." Takumi purred.

"If you dare do any perverted act towards me, I shall report it immediately."

"You think I'm a pervert, I guess I should be flattered."

Takumi then gestured for Misaki to sit across from him.

She sighed and saw she had no choice but to do so. The other seats looked occupied and she did not know anybody else on this train.

"So tell me about yourself~" The blonde boy purred.

Misaki couldn't help but do a face palm.

"Even if I have to work under you, that doesn't mean we have to get to know each other on a personal level."

"Oh? I didn't think you were the shy type at all Misaki. Would you like to get to know me?"

"I know that you are from a rich family, which is why you can afford to get a valet." Misaki huffed.

"Money isn't everything."

"Only people who have money say that."

-T-T-T-T-T-T-

As soon as the train got to Seika, Misaki immediately stared outside of the window. It was like she was an excited little kid.

"This is so amazing!" Misaki gasped in wonder.

"You do look pretty when you smile, you should do it more often." Takumi grinned.

Misaki's expression then turned grumpy.

"Geez don't say such weird things to me."

"What weird things? I was merely giving a compliment; I thought girls liked such things."

"Not when they come from perverts like you."

The train stopped not too far from Seika. It looked like there would be horses and chariots providing the transportation from the train to the magical school.

"As my valet, I must ask you to carry my bags to one of the chariots." Takumi uttered as he got up from his seat.

Misaki sighed and then got mentally ready for the laborious task. Not only would she have to carry her things, she would have to be responsible for Takumi's items. Her hands were already full with her stuff, meaning she would have to make 2 trips back and forth from the train to the chariot.

"Let me help you out."

Takumi grabbed two of Misaki's suit cases. She looked at him surprised.

"If you can carry my stuff, why don't you carry your luggage?"

"Well I don't mind helping out a young lady once in a while." The blonde boy winked as he got off the train.

The wink made Misaki's heart skip a beat, and she had no idea why.

After five minutes Misaki and Takumi managed to get their things on a chariot. Their luggage was safely secured and they took their seats right next to each other. Misaki was so close to Takumi that she could feel his warmth.

"Feeling cold?" Takumi leaned a bit closer to her.

"D-don't get too close to me." She murmured lowly.

The horses all took off at once, heading towards Seika.

Misaki's eyes peered towards the school and her eyes went very wide. Seika was a large majestic looking castle. She was captivated by how amazing it looked.

"We get to go to school here?"

She said while smiling.

"Yup, we certainly are lucky to be able to use magic."

Once all of the chariots made their way to the front of Seika, everybody boarded off and gathered their luggage. Takumi grabbed Misaki's stuff while she got his. At first she wanted to protest to him holding onto her things, but at least he was helpful.

The first year students had their rooms underground the castle. They walked down several stairs and got tired quickly. Misaki observed the other students and could tell who were the mentors and valets. The mentors were the ones hardly carrying anything while the valets were struggling to hold onto many things. This was perhaps one of the reasons why people wanted valets, so that the valets could do the laborious work.

Even though Takumi had a sophisticated air around him, he did not like an elitist.

Takumi was receiving quite a bit of stares from the other students, the females in particular. The girls were giggling excitedly and whispering amongst themselves. They were obviously entranced by the blonde boy's good lucks.

Meanwhile Misaki could only sigh and think those girls were ridiculous. Misaki could however pick up some of the whispers such as:

"Oh my gosh, that girl serving as that guy's valet is so lucky."

"I know! She gets to be around him all of the time."

"I wish he was my mentor."

Not too long later Misaki and Takumi made it to the dormitories of first year students. The boys and girls side were divided up. Misaki felt irritated at the fact that she would have to enter the domain of boys in order to do her valet duties. Her duties included cleaning up Takumi's room and assisting him in whatever ways possible.

"Do you need me to do anything else?" Misaki asked Takumi.

"I'm alright Misaki, you go ahead and prepare your things. Remember to head to the main dining hall for dinner, we should go eat together."

The way Takumi flashed his smile made Misaki's heart skip a beat.

"W-why would I want to eat with a pervert like you!"

"Pervert? That's a startling accusation."

Ayuzawa Misaki was in for an interesting time at Seika.

**Author's Note**: So this dream sequence isn't over yet! Turns out that I wrote more than I intended and I'm trying to find a way to connect what's going on to the end of the dream I had planned.

I apologize to those who want to get back to the main storyline! I hope this side story has been entertaining so far.

**Next Chapter:**

8.6 – A Certain Maid's Dream Part 2

There will not be a chapter 8.7, after 8.6 the story will get back on track.


	10. The Dream Part II & Back to Reality

**Chapter 8.6: A Certain Maid's Dream Part II/ Chapter 9: Back to Reality**

It took Misaki a while to get used to the atmosphere of Seika. First of all, it was definitely not an ordinary high school because of how this particular school taught magic. There were of course other regular subjects included in the curriculum such as history; however it was about the history of magic.

Right now Misaki was walking alongside the most popular boy in Seika. Usui Takumi attracted a lot of attention immediately because of his dashing good looks. Many girls swooned and giggled as soon as they spotted the blonde boy. Takumi even had some female followers who tried to do whatever they could to talk to him. However Takumi did not show the slightest interest in any of the other girls, he only had his attention towards his valet Ayuzawa Misaki.

Meanwhile the two of them were in their potions class but did not sit together. Takumi sat at the table right behind Misaki. The potions class had lots of different vials and chemicals in the room and at the sides were chalk boards with lots of different chemical formulas.

The professor was at the front of the class demonstrating to the students how to properly brew a certain potion. Many of the students were dozing off because of how monotone the professor spoke, Misaki was no exception.

Normally Misaki would do her best to stay up but there were so many different things to keep up with at Seika.

Misaki's eyes were drifting and it was becoming a lot harder to listen to what the professor was saying. Just as she was about to give up and fall asleep she felt a small object hit the back of her head.

"Ow!" She muttered angrily.

She turned around and saw that a small crumpled paper was what hit her. The obvious culprit was the grinning blonde boy.

Misaki immediately sent him a glare that screamed out '_What the heck are you doing?!_'

Takumi sniggered silently and pointed to the board. He was telling her to pay attention.

She rolled her eyes and faced towards the board. The things written on there were definitely confusing since the professor was now talking about weird objects used in potions such as bugs, eye of newt, rabbit feet etc. She definitely had to get used to the wizarding world quickly or else suffer poor grades.

However with her job as a valet, she could not choose whatever she wanted to do with her spare time. Takumi seemed to like forcing her be around his presence.

When class was over, Misaki yawned and stretched her arms. The day wasn't even over yet and she was still tired.

"Do you need me to help you out in potion class? I understand everything quite clearly."

A familiar voice purred in her ears.

Misaki nearly jumped as soon as she heard his voice being spoken so close to her ear.

"Why would I need help from somebody like you, I know potions well enough."

"Oh really?" Takumi raised his eyes in interest. "Do you know the properties of the Helius potion and how to counteract its effects?"

Misaki blinked confused. It was like he spoke Greek to her.

"Er…"

"It's the job of the mentor to also help out the valet. We can meet in the library right after classes are over. Shall we eat lunch together?" Takumi flashed his usual smile.

Misaki couldn't help but feel flustered when she saw that smile but then looked at him annoyed.

"No thanks, just because I'm your valet doesn't mean I have to go everywhere with you."

"Alright then, once classes are over we'll find each other at the library."

The blonde boy left her side and was once again spotted by a group of girls. The girls giggled as they saw Takumi and followed him. It was definitely strange as to why Takumi never seemed to be interested in the advances from other girls.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-

Misaki's classes were done and she felt extremely relieved. Her last class required her to learn how to turn matchboxes into needles. The professor made it so easy, but it was actually hard concentrating on how to perform the magic properly as well as enunciate clearly. One poor student nearly made the matchboxes go on fire but the professor was able to douse it with water.

The young girl was able to make it to an empty table and took out her potions book. So far potions was the most difficult class. Most of the other ones required memorization and reading, but potions was an entirely different challenge. She headed straight off the library and found an empty table to sit at.

Five minutes had passed since classes were done and Misaki was already feeling bored being by herself. One thing she really wanted to do was take a nap, so she decided to just lay her head on the table.

As soon as her eyes were closed, she couldn't help but think about many things. One thing she still needed to do is writing back to her family. Her sister and mother were probably worried and wondering how she was doing. She could not let herself fall behind and make them become really worried about her. Misaki was the one who had to support the family ever since their worthless father left them. The men in her life just seemed so untrusting…

"If you don't wake up right now, I might be tempted to carry you to my bed~"

An alluring voice said.

Misaki immediately shot her head up. Her eyes were wide awake and she looked at the person who was sitting right next to her.

"Do you always have to say such perverted things?"

"I was only implying that the library is an uncomfortable place to sleep at. My bed would be far more comforting." Takumi grinned amused.

"No thanks, I'd prefer to sleep out in the woods."

"Anyways, we're here to talk about potions class." Takumi pulled out his textbook as well as the notes he wrote during the lecture.

Misaki stared at his notes and looked surprised.

Takumi had written copious notes that were very detailed and clear to understand. Was he smarter than he looked?

"Let's start from the beginning since you need a strong foundation before I get to the other things." The blonde boy was no longer joking around; he was now in his serious mode.

"Y-yeah sure…" Misaki uttered. She was surprised at his sudden change in attitude.

This was the first time that a boy managed to impress her this much. Not only was he able to comprehend the difficult subject, he was able to explain it to her. Even though Misaki kept asking a lot of questions and being confused at certain parts, he was very patient with her.

After an hour the blonde boy was done with his tutoring and closed up his textbook and put away his notes.

"Good job Ayuzawa, you proved that you're smarter than you look."

"What did you say?" Misaki stared at him angrily.

_What does he mean I'm smarter than I look?!_

"Also, it's time for you to clean up my room."

"…Hah?" She stared at him confused.

"Valets are supposed to look after the mentor, and cleaning is one of the many tasks that are needed to be done."

"Isn't it against school rules for a girl to go into a guy's room?!" She exclaimed.

"As long as nothing scandalous happens, I'm sure it's alright~" Takumi smirked.

Misaki did not like the smirking expression on his face; he looked like he was up to no good.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-

At Seika, the boys and girls were arranged in dormitories that were close to the school. These dormitories were built with stone and look a lot like the old castles. Boys and girls were not allowed to stay in same room but they could be on the same floor.

Misaki and Takumi lived in the same place, but on different floors. Takumi opened the door for Misaki and let her in. Surprisingly the room wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

Whenever she imagined going into a boy's room, she thought that there would be clothes everywhere, books thrown all over the place, and the bed undone. However Takumi's room was rather clean.

The blonde boy sat down on his bed while Misaki was left standing near the doorway.

"Why do you need me here for if your room isn't even dirty at all?"

"I want every single part of my room to be immaculate. So you better start scrubbing all of the walls, wiping up every surface."

"What are you, a germaphobe?!" Misaki stared at him with disbelief.

"Just kidding." Takumi smirked. "The reason why I called you here is because I wanted some time alone with you."

Those words made Misaki's body freeze up.

_He wants to be alone with me?! What in the world is that supposed to mean?_

She gave him a blank stare. "E-excuse me…?"

"If I asked you if you had a boyfriend, that'd probably be considered harassment…"

"Uh what…?" Misaki had no idea what he was saying.

"Ah never mind." Takumi dismissed his comment. "I understand that you have taken on the valet position since you do not have enough money to attend Seika."

"What about it?" Misaki eyed him strangely. She did not entirely like being poked and prodded by other people.

"If you ever feel that valet work gets in the way of your studies, please let me know. I will do my best to make sure that your valet work is not overwhelming your life. Your studies are your biggest priority."

Misaki was completely stunned at what he was telling her. Why was he worried about her wellbeing at all? It seemed like mentors should not even have to be concerned with the valet's personal life.

"Uh yeah, er… thanks a lot. Right now I have been managing school and my valet duties just fine."

"Haha that's good to hear. Ever since my parents passed away I've been a bit lonely, so I always appreciate good company."

"Y-your parents passed away?" Misaki said with a shocked expression. The way Takumi said it so casually was what surprised her the most.

Takumi nodded. "Yup, it was when I was only 10 years old. They didn't leave me with nothing; I received an inheritance which is how I've been able to afford to attend Seika. As soon as my extended family found out that I was to receive a large inheritance, they started treating me a lot nicer. Before my parents died, they didn't even care about my existence, but a huge sum of money can certainly change how a person is treated. Of course I quickly realized their ulterior motives and shunned them from my life."

Misaki's attention was completely focused on what Takumi was saying. He was pretty much pouring his heart out to her, which made her feel like she was a trusted individual to him.

"When people found out that I am an orphan, they looked at me with pity and sympathy. I eventually got used to those kinds of looks. Loneliness became my friend, maybe all of this time I've been looking for a way out of this loneliness."

Misaki wanted to open her mouth to say something but she couldn't. She was not used to having people talk to her about personal topics.

"For these past few months, I just wanted to express my gratitude to you Ayuzawa. Thank you for being my loyal valet. Thank you for bringing me out from my loneliness."

"I-I'm grateful for you as well." Misaki smiled. "You've been always making sure that I am on top of my homework and even tutored me. Thank you for being such a good mentor."

For the next half hour, the two of them began talking about their personal lives. Misaki even mentioned about how her father abandoned her family, leaving her with a lot of responsibility. She even admitted that she detested all kinds of men thanks to what her father did. However, she did not mention was how Takumi was the first male she ever felt close to. That was something embarrassing she did not ever want to admit.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-

At Seika, students liked to spend their free time at the courtyard which had a large open space, green grass and trees and plenty of sitting space. It was definitely a popular place for students to socialize, get some fresh air, and even play a few sports.

However some of the sports the wizarding world had were supposedly dangerous to play in a public place. With no supervising teachers around, the students were free to do whatever they liked.

Misaki Ayuzawa was meanwhile sitting down on a stone bench with her notes out. She was attempting to study during every spare second she had. Thankfully she was getting the hang of certain subjects like history of magic and wizarding laws. The subjects that required the usages of magic were the most challenging. When it came to magic, pronunciation and wand waving were the most important aspects. A wizard that messes up either of those two things would be faced with strange results.

Misaki was meanwhile muttering to herself some of the spells that she had a difficult time with. Most of the students at Seika were already taught the basics of magic from their parents. Misaki felt that she was always a few steps behind the other students, which is why she worked hard to catch up.

A certain blonde boy was walking through the courtyard and saw Misaki studying by herself.

This boy grinned and began making his way towards her direction.

At a close proximity to Misaki were some boys who were playing a game that required them to kick around some flying stones. It was a lot like soccer except for the stones were magical, hence why they could fly. These stones were smaller than soccer balls but were capable of hurting a person.

One of the boys was ready to intercept an incoming flying stone. He smiled with confidence as he readied his stance and leapt up, sending a powerful kick forward. The kick was able to successfully send the stone across to one of his friends. However that particular friend was not ready and instead of kicking the stone back, he gave a loud yelp and dodged.

"That was close! You could have sent me to the hospital wing!"

"Ah sorry about that man." The kicker rubbed the back of his head nervously.

His eyes suddenly went wide as soon as he saw where the stone was going towards next. It was about to hit a particular girl who was sitting at a stone bench.

"WATCH OUT!" The boy yelled at the top of his lungs. He knew that the girl would not be able to react in dodge the incoming stone.

Misaki heard the boy's shout and peeled her eyes away from her notes. The only thing she could do was put up her right arm, as a way to shield her entire body.

The young girl closed her eyes and waited for the painful impact. However nothing happened.

She opened her eyes again and saw that there was a figure in front of her. This particular figure looked like he was able to jump in the way and prevent her from being hit by the stone.

A second later this individual dropped to the ground. Misaki immediately recognized who it was and felt her heart jump up like crazy.

"Usui!"

She knelt down towards him and saw his eyes were sort of open. His arms looked like they were heavily bruised and his face has some scratches.

That particular stone was kicked very hard, which is why it had such an impact on Takumi. The blonde boy was still breathing but his body collapsed because of the sudden injuries.

"Glad to see you're okay Ayuzawa. It would be bad if something happened to my valet." His voice said in a barely audible tone.

"What are you talking about you idiot?!"

Many onlookers gathered around Misaki and Takumi. A few girls gasped in surprise seeing their handsome idol injured.

"Let's get him to the hospital wing!" One of the onlookers suggested.

A few boys picked up Takumi and took him straight to where the school nurse would be at.

The nurse immediately instructed the boys to place Takumi down on a hospital bed. She shooed away everybody else and got to using magic to mend Takumi's injuries.

Apparently not only were his arms badly bruised, his head also got a bit of the impact as well.

Takumi's injuries were successfully healed through magic but the nurse still wanted him to stay at the hospital wing for one night. She wanted to make sure that there were no side effects from the healing magic or lingering feelings of pain.

During the entire ordeal, Misaki patiently waited outside the hospital room. If it wasn't for Takumi, she would have been the injured one. Why was it that Takumi was willing to go so far for her safety?

The nurse then walked outside of the room and her eyes met Misaki's.

"May I please visit Usui?" Misaki immediately asked.

"What is your relation to him? He does not want to be bothered by many visitors." The nurse eyed Misaki curiously.

"I'm his valet."

"Ah, he will go see you then."

"Thank you." She bowed her head politely.

Misaki entered in, took a nearby chair and sat by Takumi's bed.

The hospital wing had many beds and there were curtains. Right now the curtains were up on both sides of Takumi, leaving Misaki and Takumi with a sense of privacy.

Takumi looked like he was sleeping peacefully. Misaki couldn't help but stare at the sleeping boy. She found herself staring at him longer than she liked, being entranced by his face.

The young girl then placed her hand on his hair and gently stroked it.

"Why is it that I like you better when you're asleep than when you're awake…" She muttered lowly.

"So you admit that you like me?" The blonde boy's eyes opened up.

Misaki nearly yelped out loud. She instantly pulled her hand back and looked away from him.

"I-I didn't say anything!" She exclaimed flustered.

"Oh? I guess my ears were deceiving me then~" The blonde boy got his upper body up, now facing Misaki at her eye level.

Takumi looked deeply into her eyes. "So you came to visit me huh, that shows you at least care."

"Of course I should care about you. You're the one that got injured instead of me! Why is it that you saved me?! The mentor shouldn't have to look after the valet."

"Let's not bring ranking positions into this conversation shall we."

"…" Misaki was left speechless and she attempted to say a retort back.

"I think what I need the most is the kiss from a wonderful maiden."

Without further delay, Takumi's face immediately came close to Misaki. Their lips touched briefly but it left a powerful impact.

A few seconds later, their kiss was over and the two of them had clearly blushing faces. Misaki's face was redder though.

"W-what the hell did you just do?!"

"I think I'm feeling much better now." Takumi widely grinned. "A kiss certainly has quite the magical effect~"

Misaki had so many other things she wanted to say to him, but nothing else came out from her mouth.

"So… let's talk about our wedding plans. Once we leave Seika, we will be full fledged adults and have the rights to be married."

"W-WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MARRIAGE?!"

Misaki's voice roared out. It was as if the entire school could hear her thunderous response.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-

Meanwhile back to reality…

The maid wanted to forget about her dream but couldn't get it out of her head.

She then looked at Takumi curiously and asked, "What did you get?"

"I won a few tickets to the amusement park. Looks like we can have ourselves another date~"

"Let's get this clear, we are NOT DATING!"

"Oya? The idea behind dating is that the boy is attempting to court the girl."

Suddenly Misaki thought about how Takumi kissed her in her dream. This particular thought made her slightly blush and want to scream out loud.

"What's wrong?" He looked at her concerned.

"N-nothing!"

"I have to pick up the amusement park tickets from the restaurant we went to. So how about all 3 of us go to have more fun next weekend?"

"Would an electronic baby even count as an actual visitor in the park…?"

-T-T-T-T-T-T-

The week flew by before Misaki knew it. Takumi took care of Clara during the nighttime while Misaki was in charge of Clara during the school day. However during student council business, Takumi was usually right by Misaki's side, just in case Clara would cry or want attention.

The student council members were all used to Takumi's presence, but they sometimes were distracted by the presence of the electronic baby.

"Aw little Clara is so adorable!" Yukimura squealed out, which made him sound even more feminine.

"You act more like a girl everyday…" Some of the other student council members muttered while shaking their heads.

"She certainly gets her good lucks from her papa." The blonde boy said with pride.

Meanwhile Misaki was attempting to keep herself with the stacks of paperwork in front of her. The student council president was always had at work.

"Instead of paying attention to that perverted alien and our child, how about the rest of you get to work!" The president barked out at her fellow student council members.

All of them received chills down their spine as soon as they felt the demonic aura coming from Misaki. Their president never tolerated laziness.

They all immediately got back to their respective tasks, leaving Takumi and Clara alone.

"You're certainly on the edge more than usual president~" Takumi looked over at Misaki's direction. Right now he was holding Clara in his arms.

"With you always around, why would I not be annoyed?"

"Haha, but Clara needs her papa around. Happy parents are needed to raise a happy child. We only have her for a few more weeks…"

_Oh that's right, this parenthood class is going to end eventually. It'll be over before I know it, and I won't have to pretend to be part of a family with that perverted alien_

"Let's make the most of our time left, shall we?" Misaki pulled up a smile.

"I agree, how about if mama shows more affection towards papa? I'm sure Clara would like something like that." Takumi smirked deviously.

"Don't use Clara as an excuse to be a pervert!" Misaki barked at him.

"Me a pervert? I'm just trying to show a little affection here."

"Do I look like I want some affection from an alien like you!"

"You're such a heart breaker Ayuzawa~"

While Misaki and Takumi were bickering, the rest of the student council members were silently observing them.

Kanou, the glasses wearing boy and Yukimura the vice president were conversing with each other as well.

"Whenever Usui-san is around, the president just seems to get more irritated and distracted than usual." Yukimura sighed.

"That's the power of love." Kanou muttered.

"What did you say Kanou-kun?"

"Er nothing. I was just coughing a bit."

When Yukimura looked away, Kanou shook his head said lowly. "Ah geez, the president is so brilliant yet she is so dense at the same."

"So we're going to meet each other at Akatsu Amusement Park at 10 am tomorrow." Takumi told Misaki.

"Yeah sure…though let's not spend too much time there since I still have to study for the upcoming exams next week."

"Don't forget about what we agreed on~" Takumi came close to Misaki and purred.

"How can I forget…?" Misaki sighed.

The two of them agreed that the one who gets the lower score will have to obey the winner. Most likely Takumi would make Misaki do something weird that she would obviously object to. Misaki hadn't actually given any thought to what she would make Takumi do if she won their bet.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-

Misaki was able to take the bus and make her way to Akatsu amusement park. This amusement park was known for being family friendly and even had a few roller coasters for the thrill seekers.

She was waiting outside the park entrance and right now it was 9:50, meaning that she would have some time to kill before Takumi was supposed to arrive. Last night he was in charge of Clara, meaning that he should be showing up with the baby with him.

At first Misaki was worried that Takumi would not do a good job handling Clara on his own, but her worries were put to rest once she saw how good he was around children.

"Mama certainly had dressed up today."

She heard a familiar voice close by. Misaki turned her head where the voice was coming from and could clearly see Takumi along with Clara in her stroller.

"I-it's not like I dressed up for you today!" Misaki gave him an annoyed look.

Instead of her usual Seika uniform, Misaki was wearing an outfit that made her look cuter. The type of skirt and jacket she was wearing made her look girlier than usual.

"Did you remember to bring the tickets?" She said, attempting to change the subject.

"Of course I have them on me." Takumi dug into his pockets and pulled out a few tickets. "I also brought this too." He also took out a digital camera. "Now we can put all of our favorite memories in a photo album."

"Gah…" Misaki felt like she could have fallen backwards. Takumi had taken a few embarrassing photos of her that she never would never want anybody else to see.

"Remember that Ms. Taka has assigned us to create a photo album with Clara. How about we take a photo in front of Akatsu Park?"

"Uh sure…" Misaki sighed defeated.

The president picked up Clara which made the baby coo delightfully. Had the machine actually recognized Misaki as its mother?

Misaki, holding onto Clara, then stood in front of the sign of the amusement park. Takumi wrapped his arm around Misaki and had the camera held up, his finger on the button.

"W-what are you doing?" Misaki blushed when she realized how close Takumi was to her.

"Might as well make ourselves look like we're a happy family." The blonde boy's arm made Misaki pull even closer to him to the point that they were touching shoulders.

_This is so embarrassing!_

"Alright, 3, 2, 1!"

CLICK!

Takumi took the photo and a bright light flashed.

"Let's take a look at our beautiful family photo."

Takumi pressed a few buttons on the camera and took a glance at the photo just taken.

"President, you look too stiff."

Misaki took a look at the photo and saw how oddly she looked. Her face was red and her body language was definitely tense.

"It's not my fault! With your arm around me, it made me feel nervous!"

"Oh?~ I make you feel nervous?" Takumi's eyes gazed at her direction. His eyes gave off their usual charming effect.

"N-nevermind! Let's just get into the park already before it gets crowded." Misaki walked off, her face was even redder than before.

The amusement park employee that checked their tickets stared at Misaki and Takumi strangely. It was normal to have high school couples go the amusement park, but not ones who had babies on them.

Misaki explained how this was an electronic baby they had on them for their school assignment, as to clear the employee's confusion. The employee accepted their tickets and let them into the park. Right now Akatsu was not that crowded, considering that the park had just opened less than an hour ago.

"What should we do first?"

"How about going on the roller coaster? So that we'll have to sit close to each other and our hearts will go doki doki~" The blonde boy said ever so charmingly.

"Why the hell would I let you indulge in your perverted fantasies?!" The president roared at him.

"Don't tell me that you're afraid of heights?"

"I'm not afraid of anything!"

The day had just begun and the two of them were already bickering. It certainly was going to be a long and interesting day.

**Author's Note:** Wow I am terrible when it comes to updates! I've had a long quarter from school and now I'm on summer break! Hopefully my next update won't take forever, though I am working on more than one story.

Looks like the Maidsama manga is going to end in 3 chapters, I'm sad that it's going to be over but at least the fanfiction community will continue pouring out stories.

Please look forward to the next chapter!

**Chapter 10: Lost and Found**


End file.
